La Tercera Orden del Fénix
by kana hatake
Summary: Una nueva guerra magica acecha a Ted Lupin y su familia, ahora deberán de ayudar junto a Charlus Black a la Segunda Orden del Fenix, AU desde el quinto libro
1. El registro de los impuros

**La tercera Orden del Fénix**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes, así como materiales y terminología involucrada pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la compañía WB.**

**Sinopsis: una nueva guerra mágica, puros vs impuros… los mestizos son los que más sufren… los Black y los Lupin, encabezaran la resistencia ayudando a la Sedunda Orden del Fénix (AU)  
><strong>

**Capitulo 1: El registro de los mestizos al servicio mágico**

En la tarde del 13 de septiembre del 2036, Ted Lupin despertó con la desagradable noticia del registro de mestizos al servicio mágico, es decir al ministerio; entorno los ojos creyendo que de esa manera podría encontrar una falla en su visión y ver que eso no era cierto, su cabello cambio de color azul eléctrico a un castaño claro y sus ojos se pusieron color azul claro mientras leía la edición vespertina del _Profeta_; su esposa, una mujer de cabello negro azabache, delgada y de facciones delicadas, leía el periódico muggle una costumbre que era difícil de quitarle, dado que era de origen muggle y ella permanecía atenta a su mundo, Ted sorbió un poco de whisky y siguió leyendo.

-¡Estuvo genial Jhonny!- exclamo una voz muy estridente-Nunca me había imaginado que con ese pedazo de madera pudieras hacer esas cosas…

-Eres todo un mago, Remus- dijo el joven aludido- por eso crees que todo lo genial viene del mundo mágico, empiezo a creer que ustedes son los raros, Gideon y yo somos bastante normalitos…

-Ja, ja, ja,- se rio una chica que venia detrás de ellos, su cabello cambio de un color negro azulado a un morado claro- ustedes normalitos…

-Han llegado muy temprano- dijo la mujer que leía el periódico muggle dejándolo en la mesa y mirando a sus hijos con una sonrisa- pensé que tardarían más.

-Johnny acabo rápido con la competencia- dijo un nuevo joven- gano mucho dinero.

Los jóvenes que estaban en el umbral de la cocina se distinguían por su propio y particular estilo: el mayor de ellos, era alto, con unas facciones delgadas con una nariz respingada, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro y una playera con el logo de "Aquelarre", una banda de música mágica muy popular, y botas de piel de dragón, su cabello tenia dos diferentes colores, rojo y amarillo, su aura era indudablemente mágica, respondía al nombre de Remus Ted Lupin.

El joven que estaba a su derecha, también poseía una buena estatura, su cabello era negro con toques azulados, pero sin exagerar, vestía como todo un _skato_, pantalones de mezclilla, una playera larga color rojo y una chamarra gris que le quedaba holgada y unos tenis tipo converse, pasaba por un joven típico del centro con su patineta y los accesorios que ocupaba, su nombre era John Edward Lupin.

La jovencita que interpelo detrás de los dos primeros, tenía el cabello regularmente negro azabache, pero cuando se sentía feliz o enojada, cambiaba su color de pelo, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa color blanca con un sombrero color blanco muy de los años treinta, parecía completamente muggle a excepción del parche que llevaba en una solapa del sombrero, uno de Hogwarts donde las cuatro criaturas que representaban a las cuatro casas del colegio se movían libremente, su nombre era Dora Nymph Lupin.

El último joven, tenia el cabello color negro cenizo, sus ojos eran color azul claro y tenían deje de tristeza en ellos, parecía tener una cicatriz grande cerca de sus ojos, vestía un traje sastre color café claro, usaba floja la corbata y su camisa era color blanco, respondía al nombre de Gideon Grublick y era el hijo adoptivo de Ted Lupin y su esposa Helena Esteban-Lupin.

-Chicos- hablo Ted- siéntense a comer, platíquenos como les fue en esa competencia

El padre de familia forzaba una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para el resto de su familia, el joven de la patineta, se quito las rodilleras y coderas mientras le dirigía una mirada seria a sus hermanos, los demás rápidamente cambiaron su color de cabello a castaño oscuro, el joven de cabello cenizo solo se sentó mientras una arruga de preocupación aparecía en su frente.

-Gane la competencia de patinaje con el truco que me ayudaste a practicar la semana pasada- dijo Johnny- gane el primer premio, comprare esa Laptop que aparte desde unos meses…

-Me parece genial- dijo Helena mientras le servía el desayuno al resto de sus hermanos- pero te he dicho que estábamos dispuestos a pagar tu lap nosotros…

-No mamá- dijo Johnny de repente muy serio- prefiero invertir ese dinero en la educación… rara.

-Se llama "educación mágica"- dijo Ted mirando a su hijo- y no me reproches, tu decidiste no ir al colegio…

-No me gusta el colegio- dijo Johnny- prefiero mi hogar y mi colegio muggle, además Gideon esta conmigo muy contento…

-Por favor, no me metas en esto- suplico Gideon mirando algo atemorizado el techo de la cocina.

-Si claro- dijo Dora- sobre todo porque Gideon no esta aquí del todo por gusto…

-Muérdete la lengua, Dora- dijo Remus cambiando su color de cabello a color verde- eso fue muy grosero…

-Perdón Gideon- dijo Dora avergonzada mirando a Gideon que le sonrió abiertamente como disculpando su falta- y bien papá, ¿Qué te incomoda tanto?

Ted que estaba a punto de sorber un poco de whisky de fuego miro a su familia que a su vez, lo miraban inquisitivamente, bebió despacio, dejo que el ardor de la bebida provocara unas cuantas lagrimas en su ojos y después bajo lentamente el vaso, se limpio la boca y suspiro.

-El ministerio ha aprobado el registro de los mestizos al servicio mágico- dijo Ted de corrido- por lo que, los que trabajábamos en el ministerio deberemos presentarnos al registro…

-No vayas- dijo de inmediato Remus- ese es el principio del exterminio…

-Te he dicho que no seas tan radical Remus - dijo Helena- necesitamos saber que demonios _registrará_ el ministerio…

-Yo no creo que sea seguro- dijo Johnny de inmediato- independientemente de que se registre o no, es un insulto… creí que todas esas estupideces acerca de los mestizos y los puros habían desaparecido con la muerte de Voldemort…

-Esas ideas no eran exclusivas de Voldemort- dijo Gideon de manera imparcial- aun hay muchos magos que creen abiertamente en la limpieza de la sangre, sino mira a mi dulce y adorable madre…

-Bueno- dijo Dora interviniendo de repente- no te presentes, estoy segura que muchos se opondrán a este absurdo…

-Debo de presentarme- dijo seriamente Ted- soy un auror al servicio del ministerio, ¿Qué ejemplo daría al resto de mi escuadrón?

-Uno de dignidad- espeto groseramente Remus cambiando su color de pelo a uno escarlata, cosa que indicaba peligro- seria muy humillante que te registraran como si fueras una res…

-Remus- advirtió suavemente Helena a su hijo ante el cambio de color de cabello de su padre, empezaba a cambiar su cabello a color escarlata igual que su hijo.

-¡Es la verdad!- grito Remus poniéndose de pie, Johnny y Dora se levantaron de la mesa y se apartaron, Gideon miraba con la boca abierta a su "hermano" y a su padre que se veían con mucha furia y retándose.

-Helena- siseo Ted buscando un apoyo para el regaño que pretendía dar.

-Yo soy Suiza- dijo Helena mirando su plato de comida que de repente parecía sumamente interesante.

-Remus, soy parte de un ministerio de magia que fue reconstruido con sangre, sudor y muchas lagrimas, no puedo darle la espalda a ese trabajo…

-¡Los abuelos no murieron solo para que unos años después se siguiera con la misma estupidez!- grito Remus molesto, Ted le soltó una bofetada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- grito Johnny a su padre mientras Dora intentaba calmar a Remus que parecía dispuesto a contestar el golpe- ¡No te lo vamos a permitir!

-Por favor cálmense todos- grito Helena alarmada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Papá cree que todos son honestos y eso no es cierto, así empezó en el pasado todo…-dijo Johnny cada vez más bajo- nosotros somos descendientes de héroes, héroes que son llamados _mestizos o híbridos_ malditos… ¡nosotros no somos sordos, papá!

-Así llaman a la abuela Dora y al abuelo Remus, papá, si vas a ese registro, no te aseguramos que nosotros estemos aquí…- dijo Remus- no voy a permitir que toquen a mis hermanos o a mamá…

-Yo…- hablo vacilante Gideon- me puedo ir al norte con unos amigos licántropos, esos que me recomendaron ir a Europa del Este…

-No seas estúpido- espeto Dora- también hablaba de ti…

-¿Qué quieren que haga?- pregunto Ted a su hijo mayor que empezaba a calmarse.

-Vayamos con el tío Charlus, el siempre sabe que hacer…

-No es necesario- dijo un hombre entrando por la puerta mientras se sacaba una capa de viaje color negro- ya me he enterado…

-Tu opinión es…- dijo Helena mirando a Charlus al rostro, tenía el cabello negro y ojos color gris, su piel era blanca y recordaba sin duda alguna a su padre: Sirius Black

-Que no vayan, deben de quedarse aquí el mayor tiempo posible- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y tomaba el vaso de whisky inacabado de Ted- nada me parece bien, ¿Sí se trata de una trampa como te ayudaremos?

-Pensé primero por lo que trabajo en el ministerio…

-Se que es poner el dedo en la llaga, pero tu abuelo no salió bien librado del registro de nacidos muggles…- dijo Charlus cautelosamente mientras Ted fruncía el ceño aterradoramente, sus hijos miraban con suficiencia a su padre por encima del hombro de Charlus – solo reflexiona un momento y piensa que tal vez empiecen con los trabajadores y después sigan con sus familias

-En ese caso, tú también peligras- dijo Ted con un susurro furioso

-Nones y no intentes voltearme la situación, mi familia (y aunque mi santo padre se revuelque en su tumba) es totalmente pura, ni una gota de sangre mestiza… ni una sola gota muggle, mis abuelos deberán estar felices de seguro, no aseguro lo mismo de mi padre…- dijo Charlus con un ligero rictus de disgusto en la boca.

-Bien- dijo Ted golpeando la mesa- ustedes ganan, no me presentaré, dentro de poco verán que es un absurdo su posición y podre ir a trabajar.

Sus hijos estaban felices de escucharlo decir eso, se sonrieron los unos a los otros mientras Charlus se despedía de ellos, Helena acompaño a su amigo a la puerta y lo despidió, los hijos pronto se dispersaron: Remus fue a su cuarto junto a Gideon y Johnny a ver la televisión, el único artefacto muggle que Remus apreciaba en demasía, Dora se quedo en la sala leyendo libros acerca de las transformaciones licantrópicas y sus efectos detallados.

Ted se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y con las manos en el rostro, mientras su esposa le ponía los brazos alrededor del hombro, beso su mejilla y cuando Ted volteó a verla no pudo evitar sonreírle y al mismo tiempo mostrar temor.

-No quise decirlo frente a los niños- dijo Ted suavemente a su esposa mientras esta asentía con la cabeza- pero creo que todo esto es una trampa, una sucia y asquerosa trampa…

-Lo sé mi amor-dijo Helena mientras juntaba su frente a la de Ted- lo sé…

* * *

><p><strong>Primer fic de Harry Potter, en honor de Teddy Lupin uno de los grandes perdedores de la guerra!<strong>

**Howling out**  
><strong>P.D, pronto seguiré las historias que faltan...<strong>


	2. los horrores del pasado

**Capitulo 2 Los horrores del pasado**

Cuatro meses después de saberse lo del registro de mestizos al servicio mágico, el mundo para los Lupin se había puesto de cabeza: Ted había sido despedido de su empleo, Helena era buscada para registrarla en el antiguo registro de los muggles, los hijos de los Lupin eran también buscados para ser registrados: los tres Lupin en el registro de los mestizos y Gideon en el registro de los híbridos peligrosos.

Ted miraba por su ventana el hermoso día que se presentaba y se frustraba al observar que no podría salir, ni el ni sus hijos, suspiro con mucho pesar mirando a su familia jugar los juegos que habían comprado en la tienda de _Sortilegios Weasley_ en su ultima visita al callejón Diagon, su esposa trataba de parecer serena, pero sabia que estaba preparada para todo: ya no guardaba la varita para nada, es más, dormía con ella debajo de su almohada.

-¿Cuándo podremos salir?- pregunto Remus estirándose con mucha pereza- somos metamorfomagos podemos adoptar cualquier disfraz y ya…

-Si el ministerio nos esta siguiendo, es muy probable que nos descubran de esa manera- dijo Helena tajante- no quiero ver ni un pedazo de ustedes fuera de esta casa y eso incluyen las orejas ¿me entendieron bien los cuatro?...

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza enérgicamente, por lo general su madre no era muy estricta o severa, esa voz solo les indicaba peligro y que lo que fuera que sucediera, era muy malo… un estruendo sacudió la casa, los chicos se pararon mientras su padre y su madre se ponían delante de ellos y apuntaban hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?- grito Ted mientras apuntaba con firmeza al origen del alboroto.

-¡Soy Charlus Sirius Black!, ¡soy hijo de Sirius Black y de Anne Reed!, ¡Mi patronus tiene la forma de un perro y soy esposo de Shannon Walsh, padre de Sirius y Anne Black!...

-¿Qué sucede Charlus?- interrogo Ted a su amigo que los miraba aterrorizados.

-¡Ya vienen!- grito Charlus- ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!...

-¡¿CÓMO QUE VIENEN?- grito Ted mientras sujetaba a su esposa y sus hijos se colocaban apresuradamente una mochila algo grande, Helena sujetaba su bolso mientras empezaba a abrazar a sus hijos.

-¡Alguien nos traiciono!- dijo Charlus mientras tomaba el brazo de Ted- nos apareceremos en el nuevo cuartel…

Charlus se apareció junto al resto de la familia Lupin frente a una enorme mansión, Ted y Helena la miraron desconcertados tratando de saber en que lugar estaban, cuando Charlus los empujo hacia la entrada del patio.

-Santo y seña- dijo una voz agudísima y que parecía algo nasal.

-La tercera Orden del Fénix, se encuentra en la antigua mansión de los Malfoy…

-¿Draco nos presto su casa?- pregunto Ted sorprendido, su relación con su tío Draco nunca fue muy buena, los Malfoy solían visitarlo por navidad y su cumpleaños, se llevo mejor con su tía abuela Narcisa, pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás…

-Te informaré de todo lo que ha acontecido una vez que estemos dentro- susurro Charlus mientras un elfo domestico les abría la puerta y los hacia pasar rápidamente.

-Amo Black- dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia- todos los refugiados han llegado, se han instalado en la casa, pero, parece que algunos se rehúsan a abandonar la mansión de Grimmauld Place…

-Lo dejaremos como cuartel opcional, es mejor, tendremos una salida directa a Londres- dijo Charlus sin darle mucha importancia- me gustaría que preparas unas habitaciones para los Lupin, hasta que nos traslademos a Londres…

-Si señor- el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció, Charlus y Ted se dirigieron al estudio; Helena fue abrazada por la esposa de Charlus, Shannon mientras los hijos de Sirius y Anne, se abrazaron a sus propios amores, el primero a Dora y la segunda a Gideon; Remus y Johnny se miraron dejándose caer al suelo sentados.

-Entonces…- murmuró Remus- todo ha comenzado, ¿verdad?

-Así es- dijo Shannon- vayan a la cocina a tomar algo, enseguida los alcanzamos…

Los chicos obedecieron dejándose llevar a la cocina, Helena que aguantaba las lágrimas los miro irse, pero respiro hondo, tragándose su llanto y miro a Shannon.

-Vamos al estudio, lo que esta pasando, es más grave de lo que se ve.-sentencio Shannon mientras Helena asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>-Los Potter fueron asesinados, Lily y Albus escaparon por los pelos, los mandamos lejos de aquí, en Norteamérica estarán más seguros, de los Weasley solo estamos seguros que Bill y Fleur con su familia están en Francia, Ron, Hermione y sus hijos están muertos no llegue a tiempo para avisarles, Percy y su familia están en Asia, ellos realmente no me preocupan, pero George y Angelina están en Londres escondidos sus hijos están escapando por medios muggles (te hicieron caso), Draco, su esposa, su hijo y nuera escaparon vía traslador a Sudamérica, no dejaron ninguna dirección especifica y al parecer se volvieron <em>incontrables<em>…

-Por eso estamos usando la mansión…- dijo Ted suavemente, Charlus torció la boca y respondió

-En teoría, cualquiera relacionado con los Malfoy puede hacerlo, pero como tu bien sabes, Narcisa es tía mía por parte de mi padre, pero tuya por parte de tu madre, en resumen, ambos tenemos algo de Black, pero tu directamente con los Malfoy, podrías ser el dueño de esto…

-Nada que tenga que ver con la encantadora Bella- dijo Ted algo sarcástico mirando quien entraba por la puerta.

-¿Qué noticias hay?- pregunto de inmediato Helena a su esposo que cabeceo

-Algunas buenas, algunas malas. Creo (si no me equivoco Charlus) que los Lupin y los Black, somos los únicos que estamos en la orden de manera activa no es así…

-No te equivocas- dijo Shannon interviniendo por primera vez- las familias que se encuentran refugiadas han pedido asilo en Latinoamérica, ya sabes que durante la segunda guerra mágica ellos fueron muy benévolos, han preparado todo un campo para ellos, me alegro por ellos, pero nosotros no podemos irnos…

-Orgullo familiar- dijo Charlus con una sonrisa en la cara- además, me he comprometido a ser el centro de la resistencia en Inglaterra, nadie más se ofreció, supuse que tú también te ofrecerías sin embargo, si han cambiado de opinión…

-No me insultes- dijo Ted algo molesto- mis padres no murieron solo para que su hijo se aparte cuando ve un poquito de peligro… pero no se si los chicos deban de saberlo… Remus ya es mayor de edad, Johnny y Gideon están a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad y Dora no le gusta quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su familia corre riesgo…

-No me hables de niños- espeto Shannon- me costo mucho trabajo que accedieran quedarse aquí a recibir a los refugiados mis hijos, Sirius y Anne tienen más sangre Black que Walsh…

-Bueno, creo que debemos de darnos prisa, los trasladadores saldrán simultáneamente, de esa manera podremos asegurarnos que todos lleguen con bien a su destino…- dijo Charlus levantándose, miraron por la ventana y se estremecieron.

-Parece que Voldy era menos peligroso…

-Todos los megalómanos son peligrosos- dijo suavemente Helena- solo me alegro de que Voldemort este muerto, de lo contrario no creo que pudiéramos mantener lucha alguna…

-Si, esa ya es una gran ventaja…- musito Charlus mirando a Helena y a Ted- saben, todos nuestros enemigos son compañeros nuestros, de Hogwarts, crecieron con la leyenda de nuestros ancestros, de todo lo que se sacrifico en una noche para poder tener un poco de paz y… ¡ESTOS IMBECILES AHORA NOS DICEN QUE SOMOS UN PELIGRO PARA LA COMUNIDAD MAGICA!, ¡ASQUEROSOS HIJOS DE P…!

-¡Di eso y te lavo la boca con acido muriático!- amenazo Shannon a Charlus que se cayo de repente y sonrío con algo de culpa.

-Perdóname amor, pero es que eso son, unos asquerosos hijos de su jo...

-¡Charlus!

-…robada madre, querida- termino Charlus con una sonrisita de suficiencia mientras su esposa arrugaba la nariz de manera amenazadora.

-Debemos de ir con los chicos- dijo Helena un poco más conciliadora, Ted sonrió un poco al ver que por lo menos, los momentos de humor no se iban a perder del todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Corto, pero conciso, esperen a ver el resto...<strong>

**Howling-out**


	3. salvar a Harry Potter

**Capitulo 3 Salvar a Harry Potter**

Después de esos traumáticos días en los cuales, recibían a cientos de refugiados y los enviaban a otros países, pasaron una relativa calma; solo los magos infectados con la maldición de hombre-lobo, se habían quedado en la mansión, como su nuevo refugio: muchos de ellos habían sido infectado recientemente como represalias por no apoyar las medidas ministeriales a los mestizos, híbridos e impuros; un caso que removió particularmente el corazón de Ted y Helena era un pequeño niño y su padre, que fueron infectados al mismo tiempo al intentar cuidarse el uno al otro, no tenían nadie más que ellos y ahora el pequeño podría morir en la primera transformación que sufriera. Helena y Charlus eran unos maestros de las pociones: a marchas forzadas preparaban calderos enteros de poción _Mata-lobos_, no lo tomaban como un sacrificio, sino como parte de su trabajo, pronto cuando Helena y Charlus estaban tan exhaustos como para poder seguir despiertos, Johnny y Gideon los relevaron, el joven licántropo quería a toda costa evitarles sufrimientos, el sabia lo doloroso que era la transformación.

Mientras tanto, Ted y Shannon se encargaban de averiguar que demonios planeaban hacer los reconstituidos mortifagos para seguir coartando la libertad de las personas, ambos pensaban que su plan no estaba completo: primero no consiguieron que muchos hombres-lobos se les unieran, muchos de ellos conocían a Ted y le habían adquirido un gran respeto a Remus, por como los trato en vida, además un hombre-lobo que fue uno de los salvadores del mundo mágico, eso les habría proporcionado algo de status, además estaban los recién infectados que bajo ninguna circunstancia se unirían a ellos.

Sin embargo, lo que más les preocupaba era como se empezaban a mover los nuevos mortifagos, muchos de ellos, parecían conocer las maneras de ataque de los antiguos mortifagos y no parecían dispuestos a retroceder; Ted temía que esos mortifagos estuvieran directamente relacionados con algunos mortifagos originales: aun recordaba el temor que sufrió a los trece años cuando, algunos partidarios de Fenrir Grayback intentaron asesinarlo y mostrar que sucedería con los traidores al orden de los licántropos, por fortuna, su padrino, Harry Potter lo había salvado.

-Teddy, se que te parecerá raro, pero es como si lo que menos les importará es evitarnos, parecen obsesionados con llevarnos a un lugar… y francamente, sea cual sea ese lugar, no me gusta…

-Lo sé Shannon, lo sé- dijo Ted mientras miraba como el sol se ocultaba y empezaban las transformaciones de los magos infectados, pues la luna llena se asoma por el horizonte- ¡Remus!, ¡Johnny!, ¡Dora!...

-¿Hablabas papá?- dijo Johnny apareciendo por una puerta detrás de ellos, sus hermanos junto a Sirius y Anne los miraban con aprehensión.

-Me ayudaran a realizar los hechizos de protección para el resto de nuestros invitados…- dijo Ted mientras levantaba su varita y sus hijos, Shannon y los hijos de esta le seguían- _Salvium hexia, Protego máxima, Repelum, Repelum máxima…_

++++ 5 meses después++++

Ted Lupin regresaba a Grimmaul Place con una cautela extraordinaria, iba disfrazado de un hombre mayor de setenta años, su bastón hacia el suficiente ruido como para aparentar una debilidad para caminar, detuvo su andar frente a las casas marcadas con el 111 y el 113, pronto murmuró algo y se encamino hacia la nueva casa que se apretujaba entre las antes mencionadas, se subió a las escaleras y después saco brevemente una varita de madera de sus ropas, apunto a la calle, que pareció brevemente alterarse y despidió a unas sombras negras que parecían ser quemadas por una extraña fuerza; guardo la varita entre sus ropas y entro a la casa, una vez dentro un adulto de 38 años se aparecía después de un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

-Parece que en el ministerio todo sigue igual- dijo Ted abrazando a su esposa- nada ha cambiado, siguen exasperados por no encontrarnos, pero nada de eso me da buena espina: que seamos aun los más buscados no es bueno…

-Bueno, seguimos vivos y creo que tengo una ligera idea de cómo podremos librarnos de todo esto…- hablo Charlus bajando las escaleras con sus hijos mientras los Lupin salían de la cocina – creemos que todo esta relacionado con la guerra librada hace más de 30 años, esa donde tus padres, los míos y tu padrino colaboraron…

-No te entiendo- dijo Ted- que tiene que ver con ellos…

-Fácil- dijo Shannon- quieren traer de vuelta a Voldemort…

-Estamos perdidos- dijo Ted con cierta parsimonia que hacia parecer que eso no era cierto- un momento…

-Le acaba de caer el veinte- murmuró algo divertida Helena

-¿Voldemort?- pregunto Ted incrédulo- el mismo que mato a las mejores personas de este mundo… a mis padres, los padres de Charlus… probablemente es el culpable de cómo es la abuela de Lena…

-No metas a Voldemort con mi abuela- dijo Helena algo divertida- mi abuela ya era un ser monstruoso por si sola…

-Claro, pero aun no me olvido de cómo nos torturo con ese tal "Barny"…

-¡Lo recuerdo!- exclamo Helena mientras se dirigía tomada del brazo de su esposo hacia el comedor para cenar- tenia la mala manía de hacer que odiara todo lo que amaba…

Mientras la pareja que los acompañaba se desternillaban de la risa por lo que la pareja comentaba, no parecían tomar en cuenta como los pequeños hijos de ambas parejas esperaban a sus padres para bajar de la planta alta, mientras Johnny bajaba lentamente tropezó con una de las agujetas de su tennis y cayo jalando con su peso una gruesa cortina que cubría un horrible retrato de una mujer espantosa.

-¡JOHN EDWARD LUPIN ESTEBAN!- grito molesta Helena mientras el chico intentaba deshacerse de la pesada cortina que le había caído encima.

-¡Lo siento!- gimoteo en el suelo Johnny- es este estúpido tennis, siempre se desatan las agujetas…

-¡INMUNDICIAS!, ¡ASQUEROSOS MOUNSTRUOS!, ¡TRAIDORES DE LA SANGRE!, ¡HIBRIDOS PUTREFACTOS DE…!- gritaba el retrato de Walburga Black mientras movía las manos como queriendo atacar a Johnny mientras su hermano Remus se había puesto entre él y esa espantosa pintura

-¡CALLATE VIEJA BRUJA!- grito con fuerza Charlus mientras se dirigía a tapar ese retrato…

-¡TÚ!- bramo la mujer viendo a Charlus- ¡VERGÜENZA DE MI ESTIRPE!, ¡TRAIDOR DE LA SANGRE Y ASQUEROSO MESTIZO..:!

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que a pesar de que mi padre renegara de ti, me tuvo como sangre pura?- repuso Charlus cansinamente- Cállate ya, déjanos en paz…

Charlus con un movimiento de su varita logro colocar la cortina en el lugar correcto y ayudo a levantar a los Lupin, Remus tenia un color pálido en el rostro y su cabello tenia un color negro muy azabache, Ted se acerco con cautela a su hijo y le tomo el hombro.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que soñaba que una vieja rara con cabellos de serpiente y ojos saltones que aparecía en mis sueños e intentaba matarme?- pregunto Remus a su padre mientras lo acompañaba a la cocina.

-Sí…

-Bueno, esa se parece mucho…

Las risas en el comedor y la casa sirvieron para despertar de nuevo a la señora Black.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena, parecían todos dispuestos a irse a dormir, los jóvenes se desperezaban con flojera, Gideon parecía concentrado en la lectura que estaba realizando que no prestaba atención a los cuchicheos de Annie y de Dora respecto a él y a la primera con su relación sentimental, Sirius miraba a Dora con coquetería mientras esta solo cambiaba su cabello a uno color negro azulado para molestarlo, Johnny y Remus miraban entretenidos a las parejas mientras ellos mismos suspiraban por sus amores.<p>

-Necesito decirles algo- dijo seriamente Ted interrumpiendo la agradable calma que se estaba desarrollando en ese lugar- creo que es momento de aclarar su situación dentro de la Orden…

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Gideon levantando la cabeza de su lectura mientras Johnny, Remus, Anne, Sirius y Dora lo volteaban a ver.

-Bueno, es más que obvio, que ustedes pertenecen a la orden, pero también deben de estar consientes de que, podrían morir demasiado jóvenes, los amamos, pero lo que esta por comenzar necesita de su total y completo apoyo- dijo Charlus mientras tomaba las manos de su esposa y miraba a los jóvenes que parecían dispuestos a todo- la misión que emprenderemos, será larga y peligrosa, no aseguro que todos volveremos, pero si que valdrá la pena…

-Suéltalo- dijo Dora sin inmutarse.

-Hay que salvar a Harry Potter y no estoy hablando de hace unos cuantos meses, estoy hablando de muchos años atrás, muchos, unos años donde Remus y Nymphadora Lupin vivían, unos años donde Sirius y Anne Black también vivían, de esos años estoy hablando…

-Del periodo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica- termino Shannon mirándolos seriamente- debemos de ir al pasado y ayudarles a terminar definitivamente con la guerra…

-¿Cómo nos va a servir a nosotros?- pregunto Sirius sorprendido

-Porque el objetivo de esta guerra, de la eliminación de los últimos que servimos a la orden, es para traer de vuelta al señor del mal, es para revivir a Voldemort...- dijo seriamente Charlus a los jóvenes que estaban frente a él.

-Hagámoslo- dijo Gideon- evitemos que esta pesadilla comience…

-Bien, el hechizo lo haremos a la media noche de hoy, no estoy seguro donde nos dejara…- dijo Ted levantándose mientras los demás lo imitaban- lleven lo necesario, eso incluye libros, varitas, tal vez algunos _sortilegios weasley_, yo que sé…

Los chicos se apresuraban a comprobar sus mochilas, que ya tenían un encantamiento expandidor indetectable, Sirius y Anne también comprobaban sus maletas, ellos parecían más preocupados por lo que iban a mostrar que por lo que se presentaba, los padres se llevaban frascos llenos de sustancias pegajosas y también extrañamente fotos…

-Listos- hablo Ted desde la cocina- lo hare aquí, tal vez podamos aparecer antes de que esto empiece…

-¿Cómo de que año estamos hablando?- pregunto Johnny a su padre mientras todos se preparaban.

-Del año de 1995, justo en ese año empezó la Segunda Guerra Mágica- dijo Helena mientras los chicos asentían

-Solo espero no caer en medio de una mesa o algo así- dijo Remus acomodándose la camisa debajo del pantalón- sería muy humillante…

Ted, Helena, Charlus y Shannon apuntaron hacia un _giratiempo_ con sus varitas murmurando palabras indistinguibles ante los muchachos, mientras observan como ese pequeño reloj de arena emite un brillo que los hacia retroceder.

-¡Les indicare cuando saltar hacia la luz!- grito Helena- ¡Una vez dentro los seguiremos!...

Los chicos apremiantes se miraron los unos a los otros antes de asentir a Helena: Sirius y Anne se tomaron de las manos, Johnny y Gideon se miraron fijamente antes de volver a mirar la luz que estaba frente a ellos mientras Remus tomaba a su hermana de los hombros.

-¡Primera señal!- grito Helena al mirar como la luz tomaba ligeros matices rojos. Remus sujeto más fuerte a Dora

-¡Segunda señal!- grito Shannon- ¡Remus, Dora, ustedes primero!

Los aludidos saltaron con decisión desapareciendo en esos remolinos de luz, los demás jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos al ver como desaparecían ante sus ojos, Johnny y Gideon se miraron mientras Sirius y Anne corrían hacía esa luz para desaparecer.

-Johnny, Gideon- hablo Ted mientras en su rostro se mostraba el cansancio que le tomaba llevar esa magia, ambos jóvenes saltaron y justo después de ellos, Ted, Shannon, Charlus y al ultimo Helena.

+++40 años atrás+++

Helena cayo sobre una tabla de bruces y se quejo amargamente, tomo con fuerza la varita que tenia y se levanto lentamente, se encontró con una escena muy familiar: cada persona que ella quería y conocía estaba sujetada por otras personas con una varita en el cuello.

-¡Que les dije de las entradas en las mesas!- exclamo Remus mientras un mago joven, con cabello salpicado copiosamente de canas y marcas en el rostro lo sujetaba con el brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho le apuntaba con una varita directamente en el cuello.

-¿Quisiera saber?- hablo un mago anciano, con barba muy larga y blanca mirando a Helena que apuntaba con su varita al mago que amagaba a su hijo- ¿Qué quieren unos magos con un hechizo de tiempo con nosotros?

Ted era sujetado por Kingsley y trataba de soltarse, Helena miraba a Albus Dumbledore imperturbable frente a ella y al mismo tiempo muy amable, la mujer trago saliva antes de bajar su varita lentamente, bajo de la mesa y alzo las manos mientras Snape la sujetaba fuertemente.

-Si salimos vivos de esta Charlus, recuérdame que te debo 30 galeones- dijo Helena mientras era sentada en la mesa amenazada como los demás.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Shannon

-Una ocasión me peleé con Charlus por la edad de Dumbledore. Charlus aseguro que tendría, más de 150 años, pero yo no le creí… ahora veo que es cierto- dijo Helena cada vez más bajo mientras escondía su cara entre su cabello, su hija cambio su color de cabello a uno color purpura brillante antes de reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta medio loco, lo sé, pero así lo describe mi cabeza...<strong>  
><strong>Howling -out<strong>


	4. El interrogatorio

**Capitulo 4 El interrogatorio**

Los jóvenes estaban siendo apuntados por Remus, Tonks, Sirius y Kingsley mientras sus padres eran interrogados por separado, Johnny empezó a tararear antes de que _Ojo-loco_, le pegara con su bastón mágico, Johnny miro enojado al Auror pero se aguanto y se cayo un momento; no paso ni cinco minutos cuando comenzó a tararear de nuevo esta vez más alegremente cuando _Ojo-loco_ se acerco a él con paso amenazante y le apunto con su varita.

-Si sigues tarareando, te arrancare la lengua…

-No puede evitarlo- dijo Gideon tratando de calmar los ánimos- Johnny lo hace cuando esta nervioso… ¿Por qué lo regañan a él si Dora ya rompió el sillón donde esta?

-¡Chismoso!- grito Dora mirando de mal talante a Gideon

-¿Creen que no me he dado cuenta de que están pasándose información por clave?- dijo Moody mientras miraba a Johnny furioso.

-No somos tan inteligentes- dijo Sirius nieto interviniendo en la platica por primera vez-no lo haríamos ni a sabiendas de que podemos hacerlo… creo que si somos muy inteligentes.

-Eres un inepto- dijo Annie mirando a su hermano- así arruinas todo…

-¡Yo no arruino todo!- grito Sirius nieto a su hermana mientras se aventaban, dejando en medio de ambos a Remus que se aparto con un alarido tirándose al suelo, Dora y Johnny echaban ánimos trepados en los sillones y Gideon solo los miraba expectantes; Tonks y Lupin trataban desesperadamente de separarlos mientras evitaban que _Ojo-loco_ empezará a apuntarles con la varita para acabar con ese barullo.

-¡Te arrancaré los ojos!- gritaba Annie sujetando la camisa de su hermano que intentaba soltarse rápidamente de su hermana Johnny y Dora los sujetaban ayudando a Kingsley y a Mundugus; cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse peor, la puerta del interrogatorio se abrió, dejando ver a una furiosa Shannon salir de ella.

-Suéltenlos- ordeno Shannon mientras sus hijos se detenían de golpe, Gideon tomo un libro al revés para ocultarse de la mirada de Shannon, Johnny y Remus jalaron de la túnica a Lupin y a Tonks hacia un sillón sentándose entre ellos, Dora se sentó lentamente en el suelo mientras Kingsley miraba a la mujer con algo de asombro al controlar semejantes bestias- Ustedes, contra la pared…

-Muy callados fingiendo que no existimos- murmuró Annie mientras su madre los miraba, de repente los tomo de una oreja a cada uno y los puso contra las esquinas de ese salón, Dora se abrazó a la pierna de Kingsley y Johnny se abrazó a Tonks mientras Remus lo hacia a Lupin, Gideon se hundió en el sofá donde estaba mientras la mujer los miraba aun furiosa.

-Y ustedes cuatro, sentados contra el suelo, en posición de abdominales- dijo mirando a los jóvenes que negaban enérgicamente con la cabeza, Tonks abrazo a Johnny y miro a Lupin que parecía igual de espantado de la reacción de la mujer- ¡Háganlo o les arrancaré las orejas!...

Los jóvenes lo hicieron de inmediato mientras parecían asustados, la madre de los últimos castigados asomo temerosa la cabeza por la orilla de la puerta y levemente intento atraer la atención de la que prodigaba los castigos.

-Shannon querida… te recuerdo que esos cuatro últimos, son mis hijos…- la mirada que le envío la aludida hizo que desapareciera rápidamente su cabeza.

-Un ruido más y desearan haberse quedado en manos de los mortifagos antes que en las mías…

Shannon regreso a la sala del interrogatorio mientras todo se quedaba callado, Moody soltó una áspera sonrisa al ver como los jóvenes quedaron tranquilamente controlados mientras Tonks y Lupin se miraban mucho muy asustados y Kingsley miraba a Moody como si fuera un loco.

-Si yo tuviera por lo menos a tres Aurores así…

-Mamá es Auror- dijo Annie sin voltear a verlos dejando ligeramente sorprendido a Moody que la volteo a ver- Papá dice que se enamoro de ella por la manera en que pateaba los traseros de los magos tenebrosos…

-Aclaración- dijo Gideon algo irritado- ¿Por qué nosotros sufrimos con sus castigos?...

-No lo sé- admitió Sirius nieto- debe ser que esta muy nerviosa… ¿Recuerdas esa ocasión en la cual desaparecimos para ver el concierto de esa banda Muggle que te gusta tanto?, Mamá puso barrotes en mi ventana y de paso, le regalo a tu mamá unos cuantos…

Después de esa comentario, se hizo un extraño silencio que fue recibido con agrado, pero pronto se rompió al escuchar la alegre risa de Tonks, Lupin pronto la siguió, así como Moody y Kingsley, los jóvenes pronto se rieron, pero Lupin observo sorprendido como tres de los cuatro jóvenes con el castigo militar cambiaban el color de su cabello de negro a rosa a morado y así sucesivamente.

-Remus, Nymphadora, Moody, Kingsley- hablo Dumbledore suavemente mientras interrumpían sus risas para mirar al director de Hogwarts mirándolos- entren, lo que vinieron hacer nuestros invitados es una misión muy importante… jóvenes Lupin, su madre me ha indicado que pueden evadir el castigo, ella se los ha levantado, en cuanto ustedes jóvenes Black me temo que se quedaran así hasta nueva orden…

-¡No me llame Nymphadora!- exclamó Tonks molesta cambiando su color de cabello de purpura brillante a rojo encendido.

-¡Sólo dígale a mamá que no se olvide de quitarnos de aquí!- pidió Sirius nieto mientras los anteriormente aludidos se dejaban caer al suelo con una expresión de tremendo alivio, Remus John Lupin, hombre-lobo miro a los jóvenes quejándose amargamente de lo que acababan de pasar, un ligero malestar empezó en su estomago y se extendió hasta su garganta…

-¿Cómo fue que los llamaron…?- el licántropo no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, pues una alegre Tonks le agarro el brazo y lo jalo dentro de la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo el interrogatorio.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la habitación, un muy agitado Sirius Black miraba a su hijo con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados: por un lado lo miraba con mucho orgullo y por el otro con mucha tristeza, una inmensa tristeza por no poder haber vivido con él sus mejores años.<p>

Charlus miraba a su padre algo abochornado y su esposa parecía estar más conciliadora que su esposo y Ted parecía a punto del desmayo: cuando los interrogaban les dieron _veritaserum_, no pudieron tener nada de tacto, en especial Charlus y Helena, cuando ambos confesaron que no les gustaba el estilo de las _Brujas de Macbeth, _ se les hacia anticuado y que estaban en ese tiempo, que no les correspondía para salvar a Harry Potter y ayudar a acabar por completo a Voldemort.

En palabras de ellos, aunque Voldemort y sus seguidores fueron aparentemente liquidados durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica en el año del cual ellos provenían, se había alzado de nuevo ese estúpido afán de resucitar a Voldemort: en palabras de Ted, no había ningún límite entre los mortifagos de antes y los de ese momento.

Flashback

_-Por favor- suplicaba Ted- créanos, ellos son peores que sus enemigos actuales, han hecho que los hombres-lobos infecten intencionalmente a muchos magos, han expulsado de Inglaterra a muchos magos que tienen algún nexo con la Orden… ¡Mataron a toda la familia Potter!, ¡Los Weasley!, ¡Charlus, Shannon, Sirius y Anne Black junto a mi esposa, yo y mis cuatro hijos somos los únicos que estamos dentro de la Orden de manera activa…!_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Dumbledore sorprendido de lo que acaba de escuchar, si lo que decían era completamente cierto, eso significaba que todo lo que hicieran en ese momento seria en vano_

_-Me llamo Ted Remus Lupin Tonks, soy metamorfomago, nací en 1998 en plena Guerra Mágica y mis padres son Remus John Lupin un hombre-lobo y Nymphadora Tonks una metamorfomaga…_

_Dumbledore se sorprendió levemente de la revelación, porque eso indicaba que dos miembros de su orden se habían casado y de hecho habían dejado algo de amor en el mundo, el mago de la barba blanca emitía una sonrisita de felicidad que aturdió por completo a Canuto que lo miraba como loco._

_-Dijiste Black hace un momento ¿no es así?- inquirió de nuevo Dumbledore a Ted que asintió, Dumbledore sonrío y miro a Charlus cuyo rostro se puso de un color rojo intenso- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo Charlus?, se que eres un Black, pero me gustaría que tu me pudieses decir quienes son tus padres…_

_-Me llamo Charlus Sirius Black Reed, soy un animago, mi forma animal es un perro labrador color negro, mi padre es el ex-convicto, animago y padrino de Harry Potter Sirius Black, mi madre es la ladrona profesional y amante de los perros Anne Reed, naci en el año de 1998, unos dos meses antes que Ted…_

_-Sirius- hablo quedamente Dumbledore ante la sorpresa del antiguo merodeador- creo que es cierto que nos encontramos frente a tu hijo y al hijo de Remus…_

_Sirius miraba atentamente a Charlus y parecía a punto de decir algo cuando se escucho un ruido de afuera del salón, Charlus rápidamente se puso de pie ofreciéndose a separar a sus hijos, pero su esposa lo sentó de golpe y alego que solo ella podía contra esos monstruos._

_-Puedes compensarme todos esos años de ausencia ayudándome a evitar que mi esposa castigue demasiado a mis hijos y a mí…_

_-¿A ti como diablos te castiga Shannon?- pregunto Helena extrañada mirando a Charlus tratando de romper el tenso ambiente _

_-Con sexo-_

_Los presentes no pudieron hacer más que reírse de la declaración de Charlus frente a sus amigos y a los interrogadores, Sirius cuya sonrisa se hizo ligeramente más jovial que de costumbre, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos ante el comentario._

_-Si, en definitiva, eres mi hijo…- murmuró Sirius con un ligero orgullo impregnado en la voz…_

_Fin del flashback_

La cara de Snape mirando a Charlus y a Ted era de completa furia, no podía creer que semejantes animales pudieran tener descendientes, Ted parecía ligeramente estremecido al notar la mirada de Snape y no pudo evitar esconderse entre los brazos de su esposa, Charlus hizo un movimiento similar pero se oculto detrás de la espalda de su padre.

-¿Celoso Quejicus?- pregunto de mal talante Sirius a Snape que no apartaba de su rostro esa expresión de rabia profunda y ciertos celos que se mostraban.

-No, en lo más mínimo- dijo Snape cuidadosamente- ¿Cómo podría estar celoso de tener unos hijos cuya única capacidad mágica es crear un desastre…?

-Bueno- dijo Ted de repente algo suspicaz- usted debe de ser Severus Snape ¿no?

-Si lo soy- contesto Snape, Ted chasqueo los dedos y Charlus de repente pareció más seguro frente a él, ambos adultos lo miraron impertinentemente mientras estaban estirándose perezosamente.

-¡Ah bueno!- dijo Charlus mirándolo con arrogancia- pensé que eras alguien más importante…

Sirius no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas mientras los demás miembros de la orden entraban, Remus parecía sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo que parecía encantado con lo que pasaba, Snape tenia una cara asesina y miraba a Sirius con mucha rabia, como si no lo hubiera visto en años,.

-Remus, que bueno que han entrado al fin- hablo Dumbledore mirándolos y acabando la tensión que estaba en la sala- es momento de que conozcan las razones esta llegada completamente inesperada…

+++ dos horas después+++

Remus parecía a punto del desmayo y Tonks también, Ted y Helena parecían muy abochornados y Sirius estaba más que complacido con la familia que había dejado, lo peor de todo para ellos era que, en palabras de Sirius, no es como si las cosas fueran a cambiar porque ninguno de los presentes habían desaparecido.

-Creo que lo que menos importa es como estamos aquí- dijo Charlus-siendo honestos todos fuimos concebidos de la misma manera y todos tenemos una mamá y un papá…

-No necesariamente- dijo Helena- mi sobrina Carly no tiene mamá...

-Sí, tiene dos papás- dijo Ted divertido- así que la teoría de todos fuimos concebidos iguales…

-No se desvíen del tema- dijo Moody- ¿vinieron ayudarnos a acabar con la guerra de manera definitiva?

-Que si- repuso Shannon algo fastidiada- eso queremos hacer exactamente, acabar con esto pero de manera definitiva, aun no sabemos que falto en la ocasión pasada… o que sobro, nunca hemos pensado en la posibilidad de que alguno de nosotros sobrará…

Un silencio se hizo incomodo en el lugar, Ted parecía más tranquilo ante la mirada de sus padres pero al mismo tiempo receloso, algo aun no cuadraba, si el objetivo era revivir a Voldemort como lo lograrían los mortifagos… en primer lugar ¿Cómo Voldemort regreso la primera vez?, la mirada de Ted fue ensombreciéndose cada vez más mientras el hurgaba en su propia mente tratando de encontrar la solución a esa incógnita… ¿Algo faltaba o algo sobraba?

-Es de mala educación hurgar en la mente de alguien más cuando intenta concentrarse – dijo Ted mirando muy feo a Snape- no intentes legeremancia en mi contra, nunca ha funcionado, porque necesitas una mente sumamente desorganizada y la mía es muy organizada…

-No creía que alguien fuera sumamente hábil para descubrir el hurgamiento en su mente- declaro Snape impresionado.

-Ventajas de la licantropía- explico Remus mirando a su hijo que alzo la vista y lo miro- tenemos los sentidos más desarrollados, eso incluye la mente…

Ted miro a su esposa que parecía satisfecha de su suegro, Tonks sonrío disimuladamente a Helena señalando la sala, la mujer no parecía comprender hasta que Tonks señalo a Sirius.

-Shannon, ¿les levantaste el castigo a tus hijos?- pregunto Helena- te recuerdo que la ultima vez se quedaron dormidos contra la esquina…

-Es cierto- dijo Shannon suspirando-¡niños!, ¡duérmanse ya en el suelo, pero no se separen de sus esquinas…!

-¡Si mamá!- gritaron voces conocidas en respuesta ante la atónita mirada de los demás en especial la de Sirius.

-¿Qué?- dijo Shannon mirándolos- debo ponerles limites a mis hijos ahora o nunca los tendrán…

-¿Te han dicho que estas algo loca?- pregunto Sirius de manera divertida a su nuera que se encogió de hombros aludiendo a la respuesta de "muchas veces".

* * *

><p><strong>Corto, con presentaciones, no se me ocurrio otra manera de ponerlo, por que la mejor parte, segun mi tatema... es por la mitad del fic y la ultima parte...<strong>  
><strong>Howling-out<strong>


	5. La Avanzadilla

**Capitulo 5 La Avanzadilla**

De la llegada de los visitantes de muchos años después, ya había pasado un mes, la casa de Grimmauld place estaba más llena de gente y de vida que nunca: la familia de Sirius estaba establecida en la casa con él, no lo dejaban ni un momento solo, el único problemita era tal vez los nombres, pero eso pronto ya lo habían solucionado: a Sirius II lo llamaban Siri, su apodo de niño y su nieta simplemente le llamaban Annie.

En cuanto a Lupin y Tonks les costo determinada cantidad de tiempo acostumbrarse a lo que estaban viviendo, pero terminaron eventualmente aceptándolo, en especial Tonks que ya se había mudado de su casa a Grimmauld place para vivir con quien era el padre de su hijo, eso ultimo le costo mucho trabajo a Lupin aceptarlo.

Su nieto que compartía el nombre de su abuelo seria difícil llamarlo siempre por su nombre, pero después de que decidieran que Remus sería llamado Rems, se soluciono el problema de los nombres y pronto se iniciaron otros problemas: Siri, Annie, Johnny, Gideon y Dora aun eran menores de edad y no querían permitirles entrar en la orden, se armo la revolución porque los jóvenes que estaban involucrados en asuntos de la orden de su tiempo y ahora eran relegados, se mostraban muy molestos, pero después de algunas platicas y tratos se decidió que ellos estarían en algunas misiones, pero ninguna que pusiera en peligro sus vidas.

* * *

><p>Una noche de junio, mientras los Lupin preparaban la cena bajo las instrucciones de la señora Weasley les llego una alerta de parte de Harry: habían atacado dementores al chico de la cicatriz de rayo y a su primo muggle.<p>

-El ataque de Little Wings ya ha sucedido- comento Charlus a Remus que parecía alarmado- si no me equivoco pronto recibirá una notificación de la expulsión de Hogwarts y de la vista en el ministerio…

-¿Sabían que esto pasaría?- pregunto indignada Molly a Charlus con quien tenia una relación muy tirante- ¿Por qué no nos advirtieron?...

-Lo habríamos hecho si supiéramos que era útil- se encogió de hombros Charlus ante el asombro de Molly- pero ese ataque nos da la oportunidad perfecta de sacarlo de la casa de sus tíos muggle´s…

-Debemos de preparar un grupo de escoltas para sacar a Harry de ese lugar- dijo rápidamente Arthur mirando al resto de la Orden reunida en ese lugar.

-Iremos nosotros- dijo Rems entrando con sus hermanos-no hemos salido en varios días y estamos empezando a oxidarnos…

-Es una misión muy arriesgada- dijo Remus de inmediato viendo a sus nietos- prefería que se quedaran aquí…

-Nos necesitan- insistió Johnny- no pueden hacer magia en la casa de Harry una vez que lleguen para evitarle problemas, así que necesitaran todos los trucos muggles que necesiten y ¿Quién mejor que tus nietos que han vivido casi toda su vida en el mundo muggle?...

Remus hizo un atisbo de sonrisa pero seguía preocupado por lo que iba a suceder, Tonks lo tomo del brazo asegurándole que estarían bien, el hombre lobo suspiro y sonrió a Tonks, después de darle un beso en la frente, asintió a sus nietos.

-Bien- dijo Gideon mirando a sus abuelos- ¿Dónde están nuestros padres desobligados?...- Gideon frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Aun no vuelven de la misión que estaban llevando a cabo- dijo Tonks mientras con una seña les indicaba comenzar a avanzar, los jóvenes se miraron expectantes y tomaron sus morrales sacando de ellos unas escobas, Johnny saco una escoba casi nueva: una saeta de fuego original.

-Nunca me ha gustado mucho eso del quidditch y los deportes mágicos, prefiero los deportes que incluyan los dos pies en el suelo- dijo Johnny mirando a su abuelo que parecía asombrado de que la escoba se viera nueva- la monte una ocasión que fuimos a casa de Ella el verano pasado esa es la única ocasión, papá se decepciono un poco al darse cuenta que mi indiferencia hacia el mundo mágico también incluía la escoba y volar…

Remus sonrío tranquilamente mientras su nieto le seguía, sus hermanos avanzaban también con unas Saetas de Fuego a su lado, pareciera que Ted se esforzó en conseguirles escobas de muy buena calidad y por lo visto, solo Dora la disfrutaba mucho.

-¿Van a ir por Harry?- inquirió una voz conocida para los Lupin, en especial para Johnny que fue jalado por Remus para que se adelantará y evitara una nueva discusión, se trataba de Hermione Granger.

_Flashback _

_Y ahora explicare que sucede, una semana después de la llegada de los Lupin y los Black, los Weasley llegaron a instalarse en Grimmauld place, después de la explicación de Albus a los recién llegados empezaron a tener una buena convivencia: Fred y George junto a Rems y Dora se encargaban de sacar de quicio a la señora Weasley y a Snape, Ron y Ginny llevaban una sana convivencia con Siri, Annie y Gideon, pero con Johnny era más reservado el asunto: el joven Johnny no estaba interesado en el mundo mágico de donde provenía, eso según sus padres era porque simple y llanamente el lo decidió así, no había poder humano que lo convenciera de estar en contacto con el mundo mágico a excepción de la gran amenaza que se estaba cerniendo sobre sus cabezas._

_Johnny y su estado ligeramente reservado respecto a su manera de ser había causado muchas irritaciones a los demás Weasley, en especial a Molly porque Johnny parecía contento de poder ayudarle a entender lo que sucedía en el mundo muggle a Arthur, pese a esto poco a poco se fue relegando de la demás gente hasta el punto en el cual solo se le veía para cenar y eso era por cuarenta minutos exactos, rechazaba el postre y volvía a encerrarse en su cuarto._

_Fred y George dijeron que probablemente tenia algún complejo de vampiro y para no caer en la tentación de comerse a alguien durante la cena se encerraba en su cuarto, la broma que fue divertida en cuanto la pronuncio dejo de serlo cuando se dio cuenta de que Johnny estaba detrás de ellos y decidió no bajar más a cenar, pronto no se le vio en varias semanas; Ted y Helena parecían despreocupados, en palabras de ellos Johnny ya era algo huraño, no había nada que temer, sin embargo Tonks un día entro al cuartel jalando de un brazo a Johnny que parecía tener la nariz fracturada y cargaba una patineta._

_-El pequeño Johnny no estaba huraño en su habitación, estaba en un parque cerca de aquí jugando con esa tabla con ruedas- Tonks lo sentó en la mesa mientras el chico era atendido por Ted- parece que lleva un buen rato haciéndolo, lo sorprendente es que nadie de aquí se da cuenta…_

_-No lo es tanto, si te pones a pensar todos simplemente me ignoraron, incluyendo a mis padres- dijo Johnny divertido mirando como su abuelo le dedicaba una sonrisa especial mientras Johnny también le dedicaba una sonrisa especial- solo el abuelo Remus se dio cuenta de que rayos pasaba…_

_Pese a esa aventura que le costo un largo regaño a Johnny no había vuelto a ser tan huraño después de ese suceso, de hecho había accedido a enseñarles a los gemelos Weasley a jugar en la patineta y se llevaba de maravilla con Ginny, el nuevo problema empezó cuando Hermione llego a Grimmauld place._

_La castaña tenía un sentido del orden que en palabras de Dora rayaba en lo excesivo, pero Rems, Gideon y Dora sabían que podían tolerarla siempre y cuando Johnny lo hiciera, desafortunadamente para el joven Johnny, su tolerancia fue puesta a prueba cuando Hermione en el afán de su desmedida curiosidad empezó a preguntar como era la descendencia de Lupin, el extremo fue ridículo cuando se puso a observar a Dora en las vísperas de la luna llena para saber como afectaban sus poderes metamórficos._

_-¡Eres la persona más estúpida que he conocido en mi vida!- le gritaba Johnny durante la cena ante la mirada escandalizada del resto de las personas- ¡Nunca he conocido a semejante energúmeno de mujer!... ¡La tía Louis es más amable que tú!..._

_-¡No te permitiré que mi insultes!- contraatacó Hermione- ¡Yo nunca haría algo tan irresponsable como el salir del cuartel con el tremendo problema que cargamos!_

_-Eres una niña estúpida que no sabes vivir- dijo Johnny mordazmente- no sales por responsable sino porque eres una cobarde…_

_-¡Ya basta John!- hablo su padre mientras el joven refunfuñaba y seguía cenando, lo cierto es que Hermione se quedo sin palabras, cuando Johnny acabo de cenar se paro con su plato lo dejo en el fregadero y salió de la cocina a paso firme, Tonks miro a Lupin antes de asentir y seguir a su nieto._

_-Lo mejor es que dejes de hacer preguntas que son incomodas Hermione- hablo quedamente Gideon- se qué eres muy inteligente pero te falta tacto en tu raciocinio perfecto… a Johnny no le molesto que trataras a Dora como una anormal: nosotros lo hacemos todo el tiempo, lo que le molesto es que usaras la licantropía como base de tu investigación… Hermione, yo soy un licántropo soy un Lupin por adopción no por sangre… mi familia verdadera intentó… mmm ¿Cómo decirlo para que no se escuche tan feo? Liquidarme… no te pongas sentimental- advirtió Gideon al ver la sorpresa de los ojos de Hermione- eso sucede a veces, no siempre la gente es decente…_

_-No nos habías dicho que eres licántropo- dijo suavemente Bill, Gideon volteo los ojos._

_-¿Por qué todos se ponen así?- dijo Gideon algo confundido- las personas que necesitaban saberlo lo saben… mis abuelos, Dumbledore, Moody, Sirius, Fred y George por supuesto…_

_-¿Por qué Fred y George si lo saben?- pregunto extrañada Ginny al joven que sonrió con algo de malicia._

_-¿Quién crees que descubrió lo de las orejas extensibles…?_

_Después de esa noche, Johnny y Hermione eran separados para evitar un mayor riesgo de pelea, todos estaban en la misma causa, así que mientras menos problemas se tuvieran era mucho mejor._

_Fin del flashback_

-Así es Hermione- dijo Remus mirándola- iremos con Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore y mis nietos…

-¿no son demasiados?- pregunto Hermione confusa.

-¡No Hermione!- grito Dora desde la entrada- ¡Necesitamos aire!...

La castaña se rio mientras volvía a su habitación, Remus siguió a Johnny que parecía indeciso si subirse a la escoba o tomar el metro, pero de un fuerte jalón se vio de repente llevado a la entrada de Grimmauld place.

-Escúchenme bien- hablo Moody al ver como se acercaban Remus y Johnny- haremos una formación cerrada, no quiero que se separen, si alguno muere deberán de seguir en la formación, si a todos nos liquidan…

-Te patearemos en cuanto nos alcances- dijo Rems cruzado de brazos- yo no pienso morir…

-Solo estoy dando un panorama general de la situación- dijo Moody- pero esas son las instrucciones a seguir…

-Recuérdenme no volver a salir con el abuelito ojo-loco de paseo- susurro Dora a su abuela que soltó una breve risa que logro convertir en una áspera tos, todos se dirigieron al parque que se encontraba enfrente de la casa 112 que acababa de desaparecer para poder montar sus escobas, entraron lo más sigilosos que les fue posible, al entrar a lo más profundo montaron las escobas y partieron en dirección de Privet Drive.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba en su cama tendido, escuchando con atención lo que fuera que pasaré, lo habían atacado dementores y nadie parecía preocuparse por él, se levanto y molesto pateo la puerta de su armario en cuanto le dolió más el golpe de lo que había planeado se volvió a acostar en su cama, de repente de la planta baja de la casa empezaron a escucharse ruidos: primero una serie de maldiciones acompañados de ligeros quejidos después, escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría de par en par, tomo lentamente su varita y se pego a la pared, apunto a la puerta y espero, mientras lo hacia escucho como pasos se acercaban hasta la habitación, de repente se escucho una fuerte exclamación y como alguien se caía de las escaleras.<p>

-¡JOHN EDWARD LUPIN!- grito una voz profunda y rasposa que Harry identifico como la voz del profesor Moody.

-¡Lo siento!- gimoteo una voz desde la planta baja- ¡Son estas estúpidas agujetas!, ¡Siempre se desatan!...

-Quítate de mi espalda… - se escucho el quejido de una voz ahogada abajo, Harry no estaba seguro de que esperar, escucho como unos pasos bajaban de nuevo y luego de un jaleo volvían a subir.

-Haz rápido tu trabajo Edward- dijo Moody mientras la puerta empezaba a agitarse.

-¡No me llame Edward!, ¡No ve que ya lo estoy haciendo!- contesto la misma voz que Harry había escuchado cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, Harry saltó enfrente de la puerta y se abalanzo sobre lo que fuera que estuviera, lo único malo es que al parecer lo que fuera que estuviera en la puerta también se había asustado porque lo recibió con un tenis en la cara.

-¿¡No lo maté!- grito el dueño del tenis que lo había recibido en la cara, Harry cayo de espaldas mientras se sujetaba con fuerza la nariz, tres voces jóvenes estaban atacadas de la risa y Harry podría jurar que por lo menos dos de esos jóvenes cambiaban el color de su cabello rápidamente mientras se sujetaban el estomago de la risa.

-Harry, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Remus acercándose al joven de cabello azabache que lentamente se soltaba la cara, otro chico de cabello color negro con algo de azul marino también lo ayudo a apoyarse.

-¿Profesor Lupin?- miro al licántropo que sonreía alegremente mientras miraba a los jóvenes que estaban en la puerta.

-¿Seguro que es él Remus?- pregunto Moody mientras miraba a Harry con los dos ojos, el mágico y el normal- porque seria todo un problema si llevamos a un mortifago al cuartel…

-¿Profesor Moody?- Harry miro al Auror verdadero, puesto que un año antes el había sido secuestrado en su propio baúl.

-No creo que haya sido un gran maestro si estuvo todo un año secuestrado en su baúl- observó tranquilamente y neutral al mismo tiempo un joven que tenia el cabello negro cenizo y (Harry sintió un ligero cosquilleo de curiosidad) una indefinida aura parecida a la de Lupin, lo que sucedió, nadie se lo esperó: Moody lo golpeo con el bastón donde portaba su varita mágica e la cabeza con lo cual el joven cayo al suelo sujetándose la cabeza.

-¡Te he dicho que me tengas respeto!- vocifero Moody, mientras una joven bruja se acercaba rápidamente al joven que quedo en el suelo.

-¡No le pegues Ojo-loco!- exclamo la bruja mientras el joven se apoyaba en la bruja.

-Abuelito Ojo-loco, ¡tienes muy mal carácter!- dijo una joven de 15 años con el cabello color morado con un ligero mechón color plateado, Remus suspiro mientras con un movimiento de su cabeza le indicaba a su nieta guardar silencio.

-Bueno Harry- dijo Remus al joven azabache que ya dejaba de frotarse el rostro- todos nosotros somos tu guardia, te llevaremos al cuartel de manera segura…

-Hay que comprobar si es Harry- dijo un chico que tenia el cabello color rojo carmín y ojos verdes- pregúntale lo que sea…

-¡Yo le hare la pregunta Rems!- grito emocionada la chica que se acerco a Harry y coloco su cabello color negro azabache- ¿Cuál es, con exactitud, la función del patito de hule?...

-¿Qué carajos tiene que ver un patito de hule Dora?- pregunto totalmente desconcertado Rems a su hermana que solo sonrío con suficiencia.

-No lo sé, me recordaste al señor Weasley cuando fui a la Madriguera por primera vez…

-Es él- dijo Dora mientras sonreía- el señor Weasley me lo dijo una ocasión…

-Por eso la señora Weasley se enojo mucho contigo…- murmuró Johnny a su hermana mientras esta le dedicaba una sonrisa alegre.

-Hay que movernos rápido- dijo Moody interrumpiendo el momento de tranquilidad que se había obtenido- ahora, como habíamos dicho, nos iremos en una formación cerrada nadie se separa de la formación y si alguno de nosotros muere…

-Te patearemos bien fuerte- dijo Dora con una sonrisa mientras se ponía detrás de un mago que era calvo y negro que solo movía la cabeza de forma negativa pero divertida.

-¡No empiecen mocosos!- dijo Moody mientras los chicos empezaban a tomarse en serio la situación- Nos iremos en cuanto nos den luz verde para poder irnos, la formación será cerrada, pero los cuatro mocosos junto a ti Harry serán los más protegidos…

-Necesitamos presentarnos- dijo Gideon antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo- Ella es la Sra. Emmelince Vance- señalo a una bruja menuda con cabello negro que saludaba alegremente atrás de Rems- el Sr. Sturgis Podmore es este- señalo a un mago algo viejo que usaba un curioso sombrero con forma de cola de pez- Ella es mi abue… ella es Nymphadora Tonks…

-¡No me llames Nymphadora, Gideon!- exclamo molesta Tonks a su nieto que se encogió un poco- ¡Lo vuelves a hacer y te castigo por un mes!... Solo Tonks por favor…

-Si solo llámala Tonks- dijo rápidamente Gideon a Harry- este caballero que abusivamente mi hermana usa de escudo humano contra el Abuelito Ojo-loco- se agacho a tiempo para no recibir otro bastonazo- es el Sr. Kingsley Shackletboth, un Auror… ya conoces a mi abue… a Remus Lupin y mis hermanos: Rems… no cambies de cara por favor… Dora (Le fascina el color morado), Johnny, es el que te golpeo con el tenis y abrió la casa, es bueno con las cosas muggles, yo soy Gideon…

Harry asentía a cada persona que le era presentada, estaba algo confundido por como sucedían las cosas, pero sabia que estaba a salvo, los chicos le parecía algo excéntricos pero amables, Remus consulto su reloj y los adultos empezaron a bajar del cuarto de Harry.

-Tenemos unos quince minutos como minino- dijo Remus- Johnny, Rems, ayuden a Harry con el equipaje, los esperamos abajo…

Tonks, Remus, Dora y Gideon salieron después de la última orden dejando a los tres jóvenes juntos, Harry miro como los chicos chasqueaban la lengua mirando bien la habitación de Harry, Rems suspiro un poco antes de agacharse por las cosas que debían de recoger.

-Está más sucio que mi cuarto- comento Johnny- pero es más limpio que el cuarto del primo Resse, es un muggle y es un puerco…

Harry sonrío divertido mientras le ayudaban a recoger sus cosas, la jaula de Hedwig estaba muy sucia y Rems la sacudió un poco en la ventana, Johnny acomodaba las cosas de Harry mientras este parecía muy sorprendido de las personas que estaban junto a él, cuando Rems acabo sus deberes se miro en el espejo.

-El color rojo no es el que más me favorece- dijo mirando su imagen, cerró los ojos por un momento y su cabello cambio de color: de rojo se lo puso color gris- si, así se ve mejor…

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Harry sorprendido a Rems mirándolo detenidamente.

-Somos metamorfomagos, quiere decir que cambiamos nuestro aspecto a nuestro antojo- explico Rems al ver el rostro de Harry confundido- somos la familia de metamorfomagos más grande de Gran Bretaña, desde mi abuela, hasta mi hermana menor, el único que no es metamorfomago es Gideon… y mamá, pero bueno se supone que ya deberíamos de haber bajado- Rems miraba culpable a su hermano que le señalo el baúl y entre ambos comenzaron a cargarlo para bajar por las escaleras, Harry sujeto su escoba mientras los seguía, al parecer Dora ahora se escondía detrás de Remus para evitar que Ojo-loco la atrapara.

-¡Ya me voy a portar bien!- dijo Dora mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza pero parecía divertido.

-Le dijo que era algo asqueroso sacarse el ojo y lavarlo, pues debería de dejar de ver cosas sucias para no ensuciar su ojo- dijo Gideon a los recién llegados que solo sonrieron de manera divertida.

-Dora no sabe cerrar la boca- dijo Johnny mirando cariñosamente a su hermana- en especial cuando tiene hambre…

-Apresurémonos, la primera señal acaba de pasar- señalo Kingsley al resto del grupo que se movilizo.

-Harry toma tu escoba- dijo Remus- iremos en escobas, no te separes de Rems y Gideon ellos te cuidaran bien, Dora y Johnny estarán detrás de ti, los demás los rodearemos y nos aseguraremos de que estén bien…

-En caso de que un evento suceda, Dora adoptará la forma de Harry y Kingsley, Sturgis, Emmelince y yo nos iremos con "él" para protegerlo como si fuera realmente Harry, los demás se desviarán a la segunda casa de seguridad y ahí esperarán instrucciones- dijo Moody mientras el resto asentía, Dora también asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Harry.

-No quiero que nadie se arriesgue por mi…- empezó Harry pero Dora le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas tonto- dijo Dora- estaremos bien, en todo caso, solo me adelantaré al cuartel…

-Segunda señal- indicó Kingsley, Harry miro como Remus abrazaba a cada uno de los chicos y les daba consejos a Dora le toco el abrazo más largo y un beso en la frente, Harry subió a su escoba mientras veía como la Sra. Vance con un gancho atrapaba el baúl de Harry y la jaula de Hedwig.

Despegaron a la primera indicación de Moody, Harry pego una patada en el suelo y despego, por primera vez en el verano se sentía libre, notó como los cuatro jóvenes que le seguían eran muy hábiles con la escoba, ninguno de los cuatro vacilaba los movimientos que hacían en la misma, miro que los adultos de vez en cuando giraban en círculos cerrados asegurándose de que estuvieran bien, Harry retaba con la mirada a Dora y a Rems que hacían espectaculares piruetas a su alrededor en respuesta, Harry se divertía hasta que vio como Gideon y Johnny hacían una formación cruzada como formando un escudo alrededor de Harry, entonces, el niño que vivió lo comprendió: estaban vigilándolo como el resto de los adultos, pero lo hacían con más estilo.

-¿No creen que es un poco exagerado todo este número?- pregunto Harry a Dora que examinaba su rostro con detenimiento para poder copiarlo a la perfección.

-No, creo que más bien es un poco idiota volar: si alguien intenta matarte, le bastará con tirarte de la escoba- repuso Dora con una sonrisa mientras cambiaba su cabello al mismo color que del cabello de Harry, el joven rio por la respuesta de Dora mientras miraba de nuevo hacia enfrente y notaba que la chica cambiaba su tono de piel y color de ojos, empezaba a parecer una versión femenina de Harry.

Cuando Moody los intentaba obligar por tercera vez volver por sobre el camino recorrido y Rems empezaba a decir un torrente de palabras cargadas de malas palabras una luz plateada se acercaba a ellos con una velocidad impresionante, todos se detuvieron en seco mirando la luz espantados.

Harry quedo cubierto por Rems y Gideon que miraban esa luz sorprendidos, la luz pronto tomo forma y frente a ellos apareció un _patronus_ bellísimo con forma de águila real aleteo frente a ellos, Tonks extendió su brazo y el águila se apoyo en el mismo.

"_Harry no puede ir ahora a Grimmauld Place… lleven a Harry a la segunda casa… problemas de intercepción…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco de emocion antes de conocer a la madre de Charlus, espero y les guste... este lleva en proceso un mes... ojalá guste,<strong>

**Howling-out**_  
><em>


	6. Anne Red

Capitulo 6 Anne Reed

El patronus dejo de hablar desapareciendo y pronto la formación se reacomodo, Dora paso a ser el centro de una formación cerrada donde se incluía al resto de los miembros de la guardia, Moody se puso a la cabeza mientras Dora completaba su transformación, Remus y Tonks, miraron fijamente a su nieta que les dirigió una sonrisa y siguió a su guardia.

-Debemos de aterrizar justo aquí- indico Remus rápidamente al resto del grupo- la segunda casa de seguridad esta justo por aquí…

Tonks, Gideon, Rems y Johnny cerraron la formación junto a Harry mientras Remus tomaba el papel de líder en la misión, bajaron en picada rápidamente, eso parecía tomar por sorpresa a Harry que pronto empezó a temer que no pudieran parar a tiempo; se acercaban a un parque descendiendo a una velocidad impresionante, Johnny y Gideon se adelantaron aterrizando de manera espectacular, Remus aterrizo después de ellos y Tonks lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Harry, Rems aterrizo hasta el ultimo haciendo un magnifico _Amago de Wronski_ frente a Harry.

-Excelente derrape Rems- alabo Harry al chico que parecía algo ceñudo.

-No fue intencional, estaba perdiendo el control de la escoba- dijo Rems mientras sus hermanos se reían de él, Remus y Tonks empezaron a recoger las escobas antes de salir del bosque, Tonks tenía una bolsa colgando de su brazo, la abrió cuando Remus sostuvo todas las escobas metiéndolas todas de golpe, Harry miro la bolsa sorprendido.

-Tiene un hechizo expansible indetectable- dijo Johnny a Harry- mamá lo hizo para que pudiéramos cargar cosas sin que nadie nos detectará, lo malo es que pesa demasiado…

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto Harry.

-A la segunda casa de seguridad, esta más lejos que el cuartel principal, pero también esta muy protegido, en una zona donde viven muchos muggles, ningún mago viviría en esta zona porque sería difícil vivir sin magia…- explico Remus

-¿Cómo se protege esa casa entonces?- pregunto Harry

-Con la discreción, pocas personas podrían asegurar que esa casa pertenece a algún mago porque quien vive en esa casa, se ha acostumbrado a hacerlo como un muggle- dijo Remus mientras le indicaba a Harry seguirlo, los chicos se movían con mucha naturalidad, Harry podría asegurar que ellos habían vivido entre muggles toda su vida.

Harry los siguió en silencio mientras apretaba su varita, Johnny chasqueo la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-Guarda la varita- dijo Johnny- aquí no puedes hacer magia, nos delatarás…

Harry se la puso en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, Rems sonrío socarronamente mirándolo, Gideon puso los ojos en blanco como esperando un comentario molesto mientras Johnny negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-No hagas eso en frente del abuelito Ojo-loco- advirtió Rems- el dice que eso es una falta de seguridad elemental, porque según él magos, mucho mejores que nosotros, han perdido una nalga…

-¿A quien conocerá que haya perdido una nalga?- pregunto interesado Gideon a Remus que solo lo miro con un poco de recelo.

-Pues a quien más Gideon- dijo Tonks interrumpiendo la platica- el mismo, sino porque estaría tan enfadado…

Todos se rieron alegremente justo cuando llegaron a una cerca, Remus la abrió y salieron en hilera del parque, Tonks cambio el color de su cabello, de purpura brillante a un tono rubio cenizo, se veía muy bien, Johnny y Rems cambiaron su cabello a un color castaño oscuro, Gideon se acomodo bien su traje.

Remus se coloco unos lentes y se puso un abrigo que Tonks saco del bolso mientras ella se quito la estrafalaria capa que llevaba colocándose en su lugar un saco color negro, los chicos miraron a Harry fijamente.

-¿No tienes frio?- pregunto Johnny.

-No lo había notado- dijo Harry empezando a frotarse los brazos, estaba emocionado por las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor sin notar su malestar físico, Gideon le paso una sudadera.

-Yo siempre tengo dos porque soy muy friolento- dijo Gideon mientras Harry se pasaba la sudadera por la cabeza, el joven se dejo puesta la gorra que la sudadera traía por cualquier cosa, una vez que estaban camuflados como muggles, avanzaron hacia una calle pequeña pero alegre, los niños aun jugaban en la calle, era verano y las clases tardarían en comenzar.

Con paso decidido avanzaron hasta quedar frente a una casa pequeña pero acogedora, Remus toco la puerta pero no hubo contestación, suspiro e indico que se sentaran en las escaleras de la casa a esperar.

-Vamos _Canuto_, mañana jugaras con los niños, sabes que ya debemos de ir a casa- dijo una mujer llegando a esa casa cargando una bolsa de pan acompañada de un enorme perro negro, vestía un vestido negro corto hasta medio muslo llevaba unas mallas negras y un abrigo gris, también llevaba una boina gris que hacia juego con las botas que usaba hasta la altura de la rodilla, de piel morena y cabello negro con unos ojos grises impresionantes se paro al ver los seis invitados sentados en el portal de su casa.

-¡Perdón!- exclamo la mujer apresurándose a abrir la puerta de su casa- estaba en la panadería acompañada de _Canuto_ cuando recibí el mensaje…

La mujer los dejo entrar a la casa mientras se despedía de los niños que estaban afuera de la casa, se quito el abrigo y el perro negro que la acompañaba tomaba la forma de Sirius Black, Harry corrió abrazar a Sirius que le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Me alegra el haber venido aquí- dijo Harry- no creo que donde me fueran a llevar estuvieras…

-Si lo estaría- dijo Sirius- pero esa es otra historia, antes que nada, quisiera saber si tienen alguna noticia acerca del cambio de planes…

-Nada- dijo Remus- mande a Dora con el resto de la guardia como lo habíamos analizado, pero no se si ya han llegado…

-Dora estará bien.- repuso la mujer que llevaba el pan, se acerco a todos con una taza de leche caliente con chocolate y un plato de pan- Nunca había visto un hechizo _Reducto_ tan poderoso como el que ella lanzó sobre el retrato de Walfurga… ¡no quedo ni el polvo!...¡Oh!, ¡Eres Harry Potter, el ahijado de Sirius!...

Harry quedo algo confundido, lo conocía por ser ahijado de Sirius y no por ser _el niño que vivió_, le sonrío un poco tímido mientras la chica dejaba su cabello largo acomodado en su hombro izquierdo, olía a lavanda y le pareció un aroma lindo.

-¿Qué te parece mí prometida Harry?- pregunto Sirius a su ahijado que quedo mudo de la impresión Remus resoplo disgustado.

-¡Tienes un magnifico tacto Tío!- dijo Tonks mirando como Harry no se movía por lo impresionado que estaba, pronto se recupero.

-¿Prometida?- inquirió Harry- ¿Desde cuando tienes tú una prometida?...

-Por algunos sucesos que podremos explicarte en este rato, podrás entenderlo, pero te advierto Harry que te puede dar un ataque… así que por favor toma el chocolate mientras te platicamos…- invito la mujer.- por cierto, todos son muy groseros, ni siquiera me han presentado, me llamo Anne Reed soy una bruja…

-Mucho gusto- murmuró Harry mientras sorbía un poco de la leche- ¿Quién empieza?...

**+++ Media hora después+++**

Harry ya había tomado su chocolate, el de Rems, el de Sirius y el de Johnny, justo en ese momento peleaba por el de Gideon que se negaba a soltar su taza; Harry se rindió y prefirió comer el pan que Anne le pasaba.

-Entonces- dijo Harry con pan aun en la boca a medio masticar- Rems, Gideon, Johnny y Dora son nietos de Remus y Tonks… ellos se van a casar pronto y tendrán un hijo que se llamará Ted Remus Lupin y se casará con Helena Esteban una bruja de origen muggle… Sirius y Anne se van a casar y tendrán un hijo llamado Charlus Sirius Black quien se casara con Shannon Walsh y les dejará dos nietos Sirius II y Annie… yo ya estoy muerto en ese futuro y ellos vienen a ayudarnos a terminar definitivamente con Voldemort…

-A grandes rasgos si, eso es- dijo Johnny mientras se sentaba bien en el suelo y le robaba un trago de chocolate a su abuela.

-¿Cómo sabemos que dicen la verdad?- dijo Harry viéndolos recelosos- Hermione me dijo que nunca se debe de intervenir en el pasado o en el futuro…

-Yo le pego- dijo Johnny haciendo un ademan de de levantarse pero fue sujetado por Remus que lo volvió a sentar.

-Bueno, suele aplicarse la regla, pero mis padres nos hicieron pasar por la famosa entrada ridícula de caer en medio de una mesa cuando se esta cenando…- dijo Rems a Harry mientras este lo miraba, ahora que lo pensaba se parecía mucho a Remus y Gideon definitivamente tenia toda la aura de Remus, Dora y Johnny se parecían más a Tonks.

-Yo estaba igual de sorprendida que tú Harry, aun no pertenecía a la Orden, Nymph ya me había hablado un poco de lo que hacía en su tiempo libre, pero decía que tenía que estar segura de que era de fiar… me parece un insulto, ¡Soy una ladrona profesional!, no soy una simple sinvergüenza como lo es Fletcher…

-No le perdona que la haya desacreditado- murmuró Sirius a Harry que parecía confundido por su reacción.

-…bueno, eso es otra historia, el chiste es que son tiempos oscuros Harry, no podemos empezar a desconfiar los unos de los otros, además los interrogaron con Veritaserum no pueden mentir con eso, menos cuando alguien como el _murciélago de grasa_ hace la poción…- dijo Anne mirando a Harry mientras Sirius se aguantaba la risa.

-Así le llama a Snape, no le gusta el apodo de _Quejicus_…- dijo Sirius.

-Está pasado de moda- dijo Anne con un vago movimiento de manos sentándose en las piernas de Sirius- además _Murciélago de grasa _lo molesta más…

Harry miro las parejas que estaban frente a él, pensó que si ellos ya lo habían aceptado no había vuelta atrás, probablemente eso era lo mejor, además siendo honesto, se sentía cómodo con los jóvenes que fueron a rescatarlo de Privet Drive, se relajo… se quedo quieto mirando como los demás parecían solo esperar, Harry miro a Sirius que distraídamente jugueteaba con las manos de Anne y besaba su cabello, Tonks recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Remus mientras este entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, Gideon miraba los libros que sobresalían del libreo mientras Rems y Johnny se levantaban para servirse un poco más de chocolate porque Harry se había tomado el suyo.

La paz del momento se vio interrumpida cuando un timbre sonó en la casa, todos saltaron pero pronto se oyó una mini-estampida de dos hermanos corriendo por contestar el teléfono: Rems y Johnny comenzaron a pelear para tomar el teléfono, ambos hermanos lo habían tomado al mismo tiempo y peleaban por ver quien se lo quedaba, Remus y Tonks se pusieron de pie rápidamente temiendo una pelea.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamo Tonks- Le tocaba a Johnny contestar esta oca…

Rems había logrado que su hermano saliera volando unos dos metros lejos del teléfono dándose un buen golpe, Tonks corrió rápidamente hacia Johnny mientras Remus ponía una cara muy seria a Rems que parecía indiferente a lo que había sucedido.

-Buenas noches, esta hablando a la casa de Anne Reed, soy Remus Ted Lupin ¿en que puedo ayudarle?...- hablo Rems con una magnifica educación, Harry se aguanto la risotada que se le estaba saliendo desde que vio volar a Johnny.

-El maldito tuvo un trabajo de verano el año pasado- explico Johnny a Harry mientras se sobaba la cabeza- le tocaba vender productos por teléfono, consiguió evitar que un tipo se volara la cabeza con una Glock .22 y después le vendió unas cincuenta unidades de envases plásticos con tapa incluida…

-Fue por una buena causa- dijo Rems poniendo brevemente la mano en la bocina- con eso te compre los boletos para que fueras a ver a _Molotov Jukebox,_ tu banda favorita con un paquete de lujo… Sí, bueno… Anne, habla tu jefa, pregunta por ti, ¿Qué le digo?

-Dile que no estoy- dijo Anne mientras se acomodaba bien entre los brazos de Sirius

-Dice Anne que no está- dijo Rems con una sonrisa, Anne miro asesinamente a Tonks que solo rio un poco avergonzada.

-En definitiva es nieto tuyo Nymhp- dijo Anne- solías hacer lo mismo en Hogwarts…

-Yo se lo diré, si hasta luego, de nada…- Rems colgó el teléfono- dice tu jefa que te espera mañana a las 9:00 en su oficina y que dejes de hacerte mensa…

-Gracias por el mensaje Rems- dijo Anne mientras hacia un ademan con la mano.

-¿Tú y Tonks estudiaron juntas en Hogwarts?- pregunto Harry a Anne que miraba como Tonks le jalaba brevemente la oreja a Rems por lo que le había hecho a Johnny y Remus parecía acompañarla con unas breves palabras.

-Sí- contesto Anne con una sonrisa- entramos en 1984, ambas somos unas orgullosas Hufflepuff, traviesas y molestas, me declaro culpable de haberla obligado a echarse la culpa de haber echado polvos de sueño a la comida de Filch pero, me declaro inocente de haberle roto la nariz a esa estúpida de Druella Lestrenge, eso lo hizo el Sauce Boxeador…

-La empujaste contra el sauce- recordó Tonks mientras le dirigía una sonrisita.

-Bueno, pensé que a lo mejor le rompía las piernas, pero no tuvimos tanta suerte… te recuerdo que lo hice porque te llamo "asquerosa mestiza"… no se de que hablaba, hasta donde tengo entendido su madre y su padre están en Azkaban… la querida Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange- dijo Anne con una mueca en el rostro mientras Harry abría la boca horrorizado.

-¿Lestrange?, ¿los mismos que torturaron a Frank y Alice Longbottom?- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Los mismos- dijo Tonks poniendo una mirada muy fría- Bellatrix y mi madre son… hermanas.

-¿Eres sobrina de esa mortifaga?- pregunto Harry asombrado.

-No es algo que nos enorgullezca Harry- hablo Sirius- la madre de Tonks, Andrómeda, es mi prima favorita, cuando nos ayudaste a mi y a Buckbeak me oculte un tiempo en su casa, Tonks se enojo un poco pero Andrómeda se impuso, en lo que a mí me concierne, solo Andrómeda, su esposo Ted, obviamente Tonks, Anne, mi hijo, su esposa e hijos, además de mi buen _hermano_ Lunático y tu son mi familia, nada más.

Harry asintió algo conmovido, miro a Gideon tomar un libro y comenzar a leerlo, se volvieron a sentar en silencio mientras esperaban, cuando el reloj de la cocina empezaba a anunciar que ya era pasada la media noche Anne suspiro y empezó a buscar cobijas para todos los invitados.

-Mi casa es pequeña, ese sofá- señalo donde estaba Harry sentado con Gideon- se convierte en cama, la habitación de huéspedes esta despejada, ahí pueden dormir dos o tres, dos aquí… tres en mi habitación… si creo que no me equivoque…

Todos empezaron a moverse para prepararse para dormir, según las palabras de Sirius ya era muy insensato moverse a esa hora, pronto se acomodaron las camas y pronto llego la hora de decidir como iban a dormir, Johnny, Rems y Gideon decidieron quedarse en la sala, pero se cambiaron en la habitación de huéspedes, por fortuna, la bolsa de Tonks traía pijamas para ellos, Johnny le presto una pijama a Harry, pero Johnny era más grande y corpulento, según Rems era constitución de herencia, su padre también tenia esa complexión por lo cual, dijeron que su abuelo debería tener la misma complexión.

Tonks y Remus se iban a quedar en la habitación de huéspedes, ya se habían cambiado y parecía ya normal el dormir juntos, pero Harry se iba a quedar con Sirius y Anne, el chico estaba muy cohibido con la situación, Anne se había puesto una pijama sumamente "provocadora": una playera que le quedaba enorme y unos pantalones de gimnasia muy amplios.

-Cabremos los tres pero apretados-suspiro Anne mirando a Harry y a Sirius- les advierto que si me caigo de la cama, se duermen en el suelo…

Harry emitió una risita de burla mientras Sirius encogía los hombros y se transformaba en un perro, Harry se abrigo bien mientras Anne abrazaba al perro que se acomodaba entre ambos, hasta ese momento, Harry se sintió tranquilo, respiro el aroma de la habitación y era un aroma muy suave y relajante, no pudo evitarse sentir mucho mejor, por primera vez durmió sin soñar: ni a Cedric ni a Voldemort, solo durmió relajándose e imperceptiblemente acercándose cada vez más a un calor extraño hasta que quedo envuelto en el…

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry despertó, el sol le daba en la cara, se arrimo un poco hacia el calor que sentía a su lado intentando dormir un poco más cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en Privet Drive, abrió un poco los ojos y noto que estaba recargado en el pecho de su padrino, que también parecía completamente dormido, se levanto y noto un olor muy rico, tardo en darse cuenta que era huevos con jamón y café mezclado con algo de chocolate, se estiro perezosamente mientras tomaba sus lentes, colocándoselos.<p>

-Hay que apurarnos- murmuró Sirius a Harry que se levantaba de la cama con un salto- Anne cocina muy bien, nos quedaremos sin desayunar si no nos apuramos

Cuando Sirius y Harry salieron de la habitación Harry comprobó que lo sentenciado por Sirius era cierto: ya todos los Lupin estaban sentados listos para desayunar, Anne arrimo dos sillas más para que Harry y Sirius se sentaran en la mesa, la cocina pronto se lleno de ruido de tenedores y dos que tres chistes, Anne encendió el estéreo y pronto la estancia se lleno con alegre música de los _Rolling Stones_. Harry se relajo demasiado, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía así, la muerte de Cedric lo había dejado en una especie de estado de shock del cual aun no se recuperaba.

-¿Aun no han recibido noticias del cuartel?- pregunto Anne al resto de los que desayunaban y vio como Remus negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Nada, pero esperó que Dora este bien, no han tenido el tacto de avisarnos- remilgo Tonks mientras Remus le tomaba la mano.

-Estará bien- repuso Rems- mi hermana es muy inteligente, nada malo le pasará…

-¿Qué es el cuartel?- pregunto Harry a los demás que se miraron recelosos.

-Creo que hay que decirle lo que podamos- dijo de repente Gideon sirviéndose una tostada con una extraña crema que parecía dorada- si vamos al cuartel y lo decimos enfrente de la Sra. Weasley no le diremos nada…

-Me parece bien- dijo Anne mientras se enderezaba- me parece una mujer muy exagerada…

-Bien- dijo Remus- comiencen…

-El cuartel se trata del refugio de la Orden del Fénix, una organización que fue fundada en la primera guerra mágica para detener a Voldemort y sus seguidores, la Orden desapareció el día que… bueno, lo que paso- dijo Sirius algo molesto- ahora se ha vuelto ha organizar la orden con algunos viejos miembros y otros nuevos…

-Tonks, Anne, Charlie y Bill, eran demasiados jóvenes la vez pasada- dijo Remus mirando a Harry- pero esta ocasión se han unido a nosotros, los Weasley se han unido esta vez a la Orden, Kingsley es un Auror que sirve actualmente al ministerio, se encarga del caso de Sirius y ha dicho que se encuentra en el Tibet…

-Pero en realidad no me gusta mucho el frio- dijo Sirius socarronamente.

-¿Cómo va el mundo mágico con la noticia del regreso de Voldemort?- pregunto Harry, notó que su mención del señor Tenebroso no le incomodo para nada a los presentes, parecían ser muy valientes.

-¿No leíste _El Profeta_?- pregunto Anne algo acobardada.

-No, si dicen algo de Voldemort lo anotarían en la primera plana… ¿me equivoco?...

-Si- dijo Johnny- están intentando desacreditarte, a ti y a Dumbledore… por esa razón el viejo no dejo que nadie te escribiera noticias acerca de los movimientos…

-Me siento un poco insultado- dijo Harry molesto- fui yo quien presenció el regreso de Voldemort y ahora no debía saber nada…

-Harry- hablo Rems con una seriedad inusual en él- lo que vas a vivir este año será especialmente duro, quiero decirte que cuentes con nosotros en lo que sea, pero que no debes de dejarte llevar por todas las emociones raras que se están formando en tu cabeza…

-Es... está bien- musito Harry ante la seria mirada de Rems, Harry se sentía algo tonto al ser castigado por alguien que en teoría aun ni nacía pero siendo honesto, Rems ya era mayor que él.

Después de la platica, Rems y los chicos se sentaron a ver la televisión mientras los adultos salían de la casa, Remus y Tonks salieron juntos para averiguar cuando Harry podría ser trasladado al cuartel, la metamofomaga se disfrazo exactamente igual que la noche pasada y Remus se coloco un traje que parecía nuevo y Anne le presto.

-Es de mi hermano, hace mucho que se fue de juerguista y no le he visto, pero cuando se vuelva decente volverá- dijo Anne mientras Remus se acomodaba en el traje- me iré al trabajo, me llevo a Sirius, volveremos antes del atardecer… no usen magia, ni traten de salir de aquí, la alacena esta llena de comida y de chucherías…

Anne salió después de que Sirius se hubiera transformado y salió de la casa, Remus y Tonks le dieron unos abrazos a sus nietos y le dirigieron sonrisas a Harry, pronto se quedaron solos y la casa quedo en silencio, Rems los obligo a meterse a la habitación de Anne que estaba más oculta pues, esta daba hacia el jardín.

-No contesten el teléfono, nos podemos mover con relativa libertad pero sin llamar mucho la atención- dijo Rems- así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar…

Harry se estiro perezosamente en la cama mientras Johnny le pasaba un plato con cosas para picar, Rems se había sentado en el suelo y Gideon estaba acostado dormido profundamente, Harry notó como eventualmente Rems le pasaba una mano en la frente como vigilando su temperatura.

-¿Gideon está bien?- pregunto Harry a Rems que lo volteo a ver- lo noto muy pálido…

-Gideon es un licántropo- dijo Rems pausada y dolorosamente- hoy es la última noche del ciclo, siempre es la peor…

-¿Cómo paso?- inquirió Harry rápidamente- ¿Remus lo sabe?...

-Si, el abuelo Remus lo sabe, se lo dijimos en cuanto llegamos, estaba muy próximo el ciclo lunar y Gideon se puso muy mal, no le habíamos dado la poción _mata lobos_ a tiempo y su transformación era peligrosa, el abuelo Remus se encerró con él en el sótano y esperaron juntos la transformación, por fortuna el abuelo si había tomado la poción así que evitó que se lastimara demasiado…- explico Rems a Harry que también acaricio la frente de Gideon mientras Johnny se enjugaba las lagrimas de su rostro con la manga de su sudadera- Gideon no es nuestro hermano de sangre, lo adoptamos cuando tenia unos seis años…

-Hubo un accidente durante una visita a Hogwarts, mamá fue un tiempo profesora de encantamientos y mientras ella y papá negociaban la apertura de un club de especialización en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Johnny y Dora bajaron a hablar con Hagrid, yo me fui a platicar con el profesor Longbottom por lo que se quedaron solos, Johnny era más temerario e imprudente: lo mordió una acromantula- dijo Rems mientras Johnny se alzaba la playera y le enseño una cicatriz en el vientre- lo llevaron de emergencia a San Mungo, donde lo pusieron en la sección de _Mordeduras peligrosas_, ahí conocimos a Gideon… sus padres lo abandonaron porque resulto infectado con la mordedura de un hombre lobo…

-¡No lo creo!- dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Ya- musito Rems- papá y mamá que escucharon toda esa sarta de tonterías no dejaron a Gideon solo, cuando Johnny pudo salir de San Mungo también se llevaron a Gideon, se que papá se llevo una buena cantidad de problemas por eso, pero logramos adoptarlo antes de que Gideon cumpliera siete años… se volvió oficialmente un miembro de nuestra familia durante el cumpleaños del Tío Abuelo Arnold, se ganó el premio de "mejor dedicatoria por el cumpleaños", se gano mil libras esterlinas…

Gideon se removió dormido y se cubrió mejor, Harry sonrío un poco triste pero dispuesto a estar con ellos, para todo; después de la plática nadie hablo un rato esperando noticias, Harry empezó a quedarse dormido, Rems y Johnny se acomodaron en el suelo y pronto se quedaron dormidos.


	7. Grimmauld Place

**Capitulo 7 Grimmauld Place**

Harry despertó antes de que anocheciera, Rems estaba despierto y preocupado: si anochecía y no llegaban al cuartel Gideon se transformaría en la casa de Anne.

Justo cuando Rems estaba despertando a Gideon para ver si se iban en metro a Grimmauld Place, la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando entrar a los tres adultos y el perro que habían salido en la mañana pero venían acompañados de un tipo muy parecido a Sirius que parecía impaciente.

-Vamos a irnos ya- dijo Anne apresuradamente mientras miraba a Rems y a Johnny levantándose apresurados- Remus se quedara con Gideon esta noche en mi casa… Harry tu también vienes conmigo.

Remus se despidió de Tonks con un beso corto en los labios y tomo de las manos de ese tipo desconocido dos frascos con lo que Harry apostaba era poción _mata lobos _y rápidamente se metió en la habitación donde habían dejado a Gideon.

Harry se vio jalado por el brazo hacia la calle, Anne cerro la puerta de su casa con llave y les señalo una camioneta, abordaron rápidamente y el auto se encendió, el conductor era desconocido para Harry, Sirius siguió en su forma animaga en el auto, Anne miraba por encima del retrovisor por si nadie los seguía.

-Nos queda una media hora de camino- dijo Tonks a Harry que también parecía vigilante.

-¿Dora está bien?- pregunto Harry a Tonks.

-Sí- dijo Tonks- llegaron ayer una hora después de que nos separamos, al parecer Ojo-loco logró hacerlos volver por sobre sus pasos por lo menos un kilometro, además los hizo pasar por las nubes, esta algo resfriada pero bien…

-Bueno.., ¿Gideon y Remus estarán bien?...

-Claro que si- dijo el conductor- les he mandado una poción _mata lobos_ modificada, ahora ni siquiera duele la transformación, es más fácil ahora para ellos…

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Harry al conductor que soltó una risita.

-Me llamo Charlus- dijo el hombre mirando a Harry brevemente.

-¡No seas bestia!- grito Anne- ¡Fíjate por donde conduces!...

-¡Oops!, ¡Lo siento!- musito Charlus volviendo su vista al frente, Harry se quedo con la boca abierta mirando a Charlus.

-¡Eres el hijo de Sirius!- exclamo Harry mientras Charlus asentía con la cabeza.

-En efecto querido hermano mayor…- dijo Charlus sonriendo, Anne lo miro con una ceja levantada- crecí con esa idea, Harry es mi hermano mayor… por diecisiete años…

El resto del camino se la pasaron en silencio, Charlus era un conductor algo imprudente, parecía que le era divertido correr peligro, Harry recordó el Autobús Noctambulo y lo horrible que lo conducían, pensó algo asustado que tal vez el coche si pudiera volcarse, miro a Rems que se recargaba en el pecho de Johnny mientras este se cubría los ojos aterrado, por fortuna para todos, Charlus anuncio que estaban llegando al cuartel, dio un patinazo con el carro para estacionarse y pronto anuncio que podrían bajar del mismo.

-¡Tierra!- bajo gritando Johnny- ¡Bendita tierra!..

-Eres un exagerado- dijo Charlus mientras cerraba bien el carro- hay que entrar rápido al cuartel…

Charlus le paso un papel a Harry y leyó lo que decía, en una letra que a Harry le parecía conocida:

_El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en Grimmauld Place número 12, en Londres._

Harry leyó la nota y se la devolvió a Charlus que la quemo, frente a Harry se empezaba apretujar una casa entre las casas de número 111 y 113, apareció frente a sus ojos y miro sorprendido a Charlus que solo le indico seguir.

Al entrar a la casa, Harry entro no muy seguro de lo que sucedía, Rems y Johnny entraron impacientes empujando a Harry para ver a su hermana, en el pasillo que estaba algo oscuro miraba como en la cocina se desarrollaba algo de actividad.

-Pasa Harry, la gente no muerde- dijo Sirius algo divertido una vez que se había transformado- la casa un poco, pero Dora ha sido muy amable con la limpieza…

-¡Harry!- grito una voz muy conocida para él chico de ojos verdes, era Hermione que salía corriendo de la cocina para abrazar al joven, este no respondió muy afectuoso abrazo pero si se lo devolvió- ¡Escuchamos lo de la vista en el ministerio!, ¡Es tan injusto…!, ¡No pueden expulsarte!...

-Hermione, haznos un favor- hablo Johnny desde las escaleras- cállate y déjanos llegar…

La chica de cabello castaño guardo silencio y se sonrojo un poco, Harry sonrío algo sorprendido mientras Anne le indicaba pasar a la cocina, el chico se dio cuenta de que casi todos los Weasley estaban ahí, solo faltaban el mayor Charlie que debía de estar en Rumania y Percy, que supuso estaba trabajando en el ministerio.

-¡Harry querido!- saludo afectuosamente la señora Weasley mientras lo abrazaba- te esperábamos ayer, pero lo bueno es que estas aquí… la pobre Dora esta enferma con algo de fiebre… Ted y Lena están algo molestos con Moddy por obligarla a pasar entre las nubes…

-Hola Harry- saludo Ginny seguida de los gemelos, Fred y George que parecían inmensamente contentos de verlo ahí.

Harry contesto con una cabezada mientras miraba a unas personas sentadas en la mesa, una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro con ojos verdes y piel clara junto a una chica parecida sorprendentemente a Anne y un chico que era la copia en miniatura de Sirius.

-Harry, ellos son la esposa de Charlus, mi nuera Shannon- señalo a la mujer que solo levanto su taza- y mis nietos Siri y Annie- los chicos le dedicaron una alegre sonrisa que Harry correspondió, se acerco a ellos y Annie le dio un abrazo.

-¿Cómo me llaman?- pregunto Harry a los chicos que le sonreían abiertamente.

-Tío Harry...- dijo Siri como su fuera lógico mientras Harry lo miro fijamente, Ron apareció en la cocina seguido de Hermione, Harry se alejo de ambos mientras se sentaba a hablar con Shannon y Charlus que se había sentado con su esposa; la señora Weasley siguió con su misión de hacer la cena mientras Tonks y Anne subían a ver a Dora, Sirius se unió a la platica de Harry y pronto la cocina se lleno de bullicio, las personas parecían ensimismadas en los que hacían y nadie se distrajo hasta que se oyó un fuerte "Auch" proveniente de las escaleras.

-Me caí- se quejo Johnny- son estas estúpidas agujetas, siempre se desatan…

Anne entro con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Tonks negaba con la cabeza, un adulto de cabello azul eléctrico aparecía detrás de Tonks y una mujer joven también que tenia el cabello negro y tenía un parecido asombroso a Dora.

-¡Al fin ha llegado Harry!- exclamo el joven cambiando sus ojos a unos verdes, Harry se sorprendió pero sonrió después de un breve momento- me alegro que estés bien, Nymph tiene un pequeño resfriado, Rems esta con ella intentando levantarle el animo, nunca le ha gustado estar enferma…

-¡Tu debes de ser Ted!- dijo Harry alegre y levantándose de golpe a saludarlo- ¡Tus hijos hablan maravillas de ti!... ¡Tu eres Lena!- saludo a la mujer efusivamente mientras esta parecía algo asustada de tanta efusividad, le devolvió la efusividad y se separo algo avergonzada.

-Lo que me pasa, es que la ultima vez que te vi, no pude despedirme bien de ti- dijo Helena sentándose suavemente mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de la cara- tenia trabajo, salí disparada de la cena de tu casa y fui a cubrir un ataque en contra de muggles en Cantemburry… fue la ultima vez que te vi vivo, nunca te volví a ver…

Se hizo un silencio algo fuerte en al cocina mientras Helena se limpiaba las silenciosas lagrimas que aun corrían por su rostro, Ted le dio un pañuelo para limpiarse las lagrimas que ella rechazo, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, Harry se sentó lentamente mientras los demás trataban de recuperar el ritmo de lo que hacían, Helena pareció serenarse un rato después, pero se excuso con algo de medicina de Dora desapareciendo rumbo a las escaleras.

-Helena, no ha tenido una bonita vida…- dijo Ted algo alicaído- tiene una familia enorme por parte de su madre… pero en si no ha tenido una vida bonita… Harry y su familia nos abrieron las puertas de su casa cuando todos se enojaron con nosotros…

-¿Enojarse?- pregunto Tonks interesada, Ted se mordió la lengua como si hubiese dicho algo que no quería, tomo una buena bocanada de aire antes de explicarse.

-No me iba a casar con Helena, me iba a casar con una Weasley, el día de la boda, Helena fue invitada como amiga mía cuando ya estaba la boda en función- Ted se sonrojo un poco y su cabello se puso morado- dije que aceptaba casarme con Helena Esteban… me olvide por completo de mis votos o con quien me estaba casando, me le declare en medio de mi "boda" a mi esposa, Helena parecía sorprendida y ahora que lo pienso bien, asustada, entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaba y… no recuerdo más, según Helena lo que paso es que mi "novia" me aventó un arreglo floral en la cabeza, Harry y Charlus me sacaron con vida de ese lugar y Helena desapareció de mi vida por una semana, volvió para aclararlo todo… nos casamos en un juzgado muggle con Charlus y Shannon como mis padrinos… fue lindo, me hubiera gustado que todos fueran pero como comprenderán no quede bien con los Weasley…

Ted se callo brevemente mientras miraba a Johnny, de repente lo abrazo y olio su cabello, luego miro a Harry con una pequeña chispa en sus ojos.

-No dejes que me fijes en otra que no sea Helena- dijo Ted seriamente- no quiero tener un intento de boda con un arreglo floral en la cabeza, aun tengo la cicatriz…

Todo el mundo se rio una vez captado la broma de Ted, incluso él se rio con ganas, pronto la señora Weasley anuncio que la comida estaba lista, le indico a Ted llevarle a Dora un plato de sopa bien caliente que le sentaría mejor, Ted la tomo con cuidado e indico que un momento bajaba, Charlus le dedico una sonrisa y miró como se llevaba la sopa.

-No conozco a otra persona más enamorada que Ted- dijo Charlus- creo que realmente el casarse con la chica Weasley no le hubiera sentado bien…

-Parece que han pasado duras pruebas- comento Anne mirando a su hijo- supongo que es el precio de una guerra…

-Saber que se quiere y saber que se pueda, mirarse las frentes y seguir adelante - dijo Shannon- ese es el precio de la guerra, no una vida dura…

La cena comenzó con una relativa tranquilidad, todos sentados en la mesa, incluyendo a Ted y Helena que parecían más recuperados de cuando saludaron a Harry ahora divertían a todos con divertidas anécdotas de fiestas familiares y de sus aventuras en Hogwarts; Harry pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era habitual pues los gemelos Weasley estaban muertos de la risa mientras Ginny y Ron no comían nada para no tener que ahogarse, Hermione discutía con Johnny pero siempre con la oportuna intervención de Bill que se había sentado en la mesa unos minutos antes de que comenzará, Arthur estaba sentado junto a Molly que platicaba alegremente con Tonks.

-¿Cuándo volverán Remus y Gideon?- pregunto Harry a Sirius que estaba tomando una copa de vino.

-Espero que mañana en la mañana- dijo Sirius mientras Anne le pasaba el postre que Molly servía- generalmente les acondicionamos el sótano, pero en esta ocasión no pudimos hacerlo, Gideon se pone muy inestable con la transformación, Remus dice que hay algo diferente, la poción _mata lobos_ que usamos en esta época es muy básica, solo controla la mente, pero la poción _mata lobos _ de Helena y Charlus es diferente, controla la transformación: la hace voluntaria, eso es lo diferente.

-Por eso estaba exhausto- dijo Harry- durmió toda la tarde…

-Si, eso pasa- dijo Helena interviniendo- la poción tiene una anestesia para que no sientan tanto dolor, es una droga ilegal en el mundo muggle, pero agregándola a una poción es muy buena…

-¿Qué droga?- pregunto interesadamente George a Helena que lo volteo a ver.

-No te lo diré- dijo Helena rígida- ¿Qué clase de mujer responsable sería?

Molly sonrío amablemente a Helena, pero en cuanto esta se dio la vuelta Harry vio como Helena escribía algo rápido en un papel y se lo daba a George que a su vez que le guiñaba un ojo y murmuraba un "gracias", Harry le sonrío a Helena que le devolvió el gesto, después siguió platicando como si nada, la cena siguió con normalidad hasta pasado un tiempo donde los presentes empezaban a bostezar ampliamente.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir- anuncio Shannon- mañana continuaremos con la limpieza de la casa, este lugar debe de ser habitable antes de que entren al colegio los chicos, Dora ha realizado un trabajo excelente dedicándose a las cosas peligrosas de la casa…

-Es una maestra del hechizo _Reducto_- dijo Molly- nos ha ayudado mucho con las cosas, digo, es solo una bruja de quince años y ya tiene una gran habilidad… creo que aun no presenta los TIMOs…

-Eso es muy amable señora Weasley- dijo Dora bajando muy pálida acompañada de Rems que parecía preocupado por ella- quería agua y se me acabo en la habitación, Rems dijo que el podía bajar, pero necesito caminar, estoy algo mareada… ¡Achú!...

El color de pelo de Dora cambio de violeta a gris, volvió a estornudar y cambio de nuevo el color de su cabello, se dirigió hacia la jarra de agua con un vaso, se sirvió un poco de agua después de beberla sonrío con algo de flojera y se despidió saliendo de la cocina, su hermano la siguió otra vez de cerca.

-Dormiré con ella- anuncio Rems mientras se llevaba algo de cenar- mañana yo lavo mis platos señora Weasley, buenas noches.

Rems subió rápidamente detrás de su hermana, Ted y Helena sonrieron vagamente mientras Johnny se tallaba los ojos, todos se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a dormir, Harry acomodaba su silla en la mesa cuando Sirius le tomo del hombro.

-No seas muy duro con Hermione y Ron- susurro Sirius a su ahijado que le miró con reproche- Johnny y Siri ya han sido muy desagradables con ambos… Johnny con Hermione porque lo exaspera mucho y Siri le encanta abusar de la ignorancia de Ron en el mundo muggle, ambos son buenos haciéndolos sentir pésimo, no contribuyas…

Harry sonrío contento mirando a Sirius que parecía desconcertado por la reacción de su ahijado, Harry se acerco a Johnny y a Siri que se estiraban perezosamente cerca del fregadero donde habían colocado todos los platos.

-Cuando la guerra acabé, les daré un gran premio- dijo Harry a los chicos que se rieron alegremente ante la declaración de Harry, ambos se despidieron de Harry subiendo a su habitación, ellos compartían su cuarto con Rems y Gideon, pero el primero se quedaría con Dora y el segundo estaba con el abuelo Remus en casa de Anne; Tonks subió a su habitación con un profundo suspiro, Ted y Helena le siguieron mientras ambos trataban de mantener una buena cara, Anne subía tomada de la mano de Sirius que a su vez era tomado por Annie que compartiría esa noche la habitación con sus abuelos, Shannon y Charlus subían a su habitación haciéndose cariñitos en la cara.

-Donde no nos dejen dormir otra vez, les hecho agua- advirtió Sirius a la pareja que asintió enérgicamente- parecen perros en celo…

-Eso suena divertido de un mago que puede convertirse en perro…- dijo Anne mientras los demás se reían con ganas.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no es divertido escuchar esos "ruidos" a las tres de la mañana…- explico Sirius molesto mientras Annie se encogía de hombros Harry miraba interrogante a Ron que parecía abochornado y algo renuente a explicarle a Harry lo que decían.

-Mis papás- dijo Annie a Harry antes de entrar a su habitación- tienen la mala costumbre de… "despedirse"- hizo un extraño movimiento de manos cerca de su cuerpo, Harry se sonrojo un poco- si me entendiste, ante-ayer lo hicieron algo tarde y el abuelo _Canuto_ se enojo bastante... buenas noches…

Harry siguió a Ron y a Hermione que le decía a Ginny que se adelantara a su habitación mientras se quedaba a platicar con Harry, el chico de la cicatriz miró como Hermione entraba en la habitación antes que él y Ron le indicaba pasar, Harry suspiro recordando las palabras de Sirius, pensó que tal vez si podría contenerse.

* * *

><p>Ted ya estaba dormido recargando su rostro en el pecho de Helena cuando escucho varios gritos, por un momento pensó que era de Charlus y Shannon y decidió que invertía mejor su tiempo durmiendo de nuevo, pero gritos de "¡BASTÁ!" lo despertaron por completo, se levanto de golpe y tomo la varita, se dirigió hacia donde era el origen de los gritos, Charlus también sostenía la varita en alto seguido de Arthur y Sirius, Ted les hizo una seña con la cabeza e irrumpieron de golpe en la habitación.<p>

Harry estaba peleando a puño limpio con Ron mientras Hermione intentaba separarlos, Ted y Charlus intervinieron rápidamente mientras Sirius y Arthur encendían la luz y para ver que sucedía, Harry seguía intentando alcanzar a Ron y el chico pelirrojo se tomaba el labio.

-Se lo merecía…- decía Harry agitado- ¡Yo nunca pedí quedarme así!, ¡Nunca pedí que Voldemort me buscará para asesinarme…!

-Creo que ha sido suficiente- dijo Ted mientras seguía sosteniendo a Harry- todos sabemos que nunca lo pediste y que te siente terrible, pero por favor no estamos en posición de matar a golpes a cada aliado que tenemos…

-Ron, fuiste muy grosero- dijo Hermione al borde del llanto- debiste tener más tacto…

-Lo siento mucho Harry- dijo Ron apenado pero aun sosteniéndose el labio- nunca fue mi intención ofenderte…

-Puedo deducir que ya están más tranquilos- dijo Charlus soltando a Harry cuando este dejo de forcejear y miraba a Ron con cierta culpa y a Hermione como un cordero degollado- vamos a dormir, lo necesitaremos, la limpieza de la casa se atrasará un poco ahora que Dora esta enferma…

-¿Por qué Dora es indispensable?- pregunto Harry queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Porque ella simplemente lanza un _Reducto_ y las cosas desaparecen, no dejan polvo y no limpiamos…- dijo Ted algo orgulloso de su hija mientras en las caras de los demás aparecían una sonrisa.

-No sean flojos y limpien como muggles- dijo Dora atrás de ellos por lo cual todos dieron un salto acompañado de un alarido- voy por algo de comer, tengo mucha hambre y Rems esta muy cansado…

Ted sonrío a su hija que bajaba lentamente mientras su cabello crecía indiscriminadamente, volteo a ver al resto y no pudo evitar una carcajada, Arthur estaba tirado en el suelo, Ron se había abrazado a Charlus que a su vez lo hacia a Sirius, luego miró a Harry que abrazaba a Hermione que estaba abrazada fuertemente a él.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ted mientras miraba a Hermione- eso ya es sospechoso…

Todos los ajenos a esa habitación se fueron, incluyendo a Hermione que estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había sucedido, Ted deseo buenas noches a todos y se fue a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta despertó a Helena tirándola de la cama.

-Eso no es muy amable cariño- dijo Helena mientras se paraba- prefería los besos…

-Creo que algo esta cambiando…- dijo Ted a su esposa mientras la abrazaba una vez que estaba en la cama- creo que Harry podría sentir algo por Hermione…

-Si eso es lo que debe de suceder ahora, no podemos evitarlo…- dijo Helena tranquila aunque Ted pudo notar claramente como estaba tensa al pronunciar esas palabras, después de eso, se durmieron profundamente.


	8. Prefectos, premios anuales y

**Capitulo 8 Prefectos, Premios Anuales y muggles**

La vista en el ministerio de Harry salió exactamente igual que la ocasión pasada, según rezaba Ted, pero Harry estaba preocupado por el hecho de que Dumbledore no le quisiera dirigir la palabra, Johnny y Rems hacían lo posible para que el no se sintiera mal porque de hecho, no podía significar nada malo, lo más probable es que estuviese muy ocupado porque si no fuera así su padre ya les hubiese dicho algo.

Una semana antes de entrar a Hogwarts, se armo una revolución: Dumbledore quería que los Lupin y los Black fueran a Hogwarts, Ted y Helena decidieron que no y Charlus y Shannon simplemente argumentaron que ellos ya no necesitaban a Hogwarts.

-Ya pertenecen a la Orden- explico pacientemente Ted- si los enviamos a la escuela no les gustará, le causara problemas Dumbledore y ya tendrán problemas este año… que si no lo sé…

Las palabras de Ted no le agradaban para nada a Hermione que parecía cada vez más preocupada por lo que decía Ted, parecía ser más perspicaz de lo que ellos recordaban, en palabras de Helena, era probable que así fuera siempre, pero que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de verla de cerca porque realmente tenían más familia a la cual atender.

-Asistimos a recepciones cada dos semanas en la casa del tío abuelo Billy- dijo Helena a Tonks mientras la ayudaba a levantarse porque se había caído (otra vez) con el paragüero de trol- Johnny y Gideon son siempre el alma de la fiesta, les gusta mucho ir… pero en definitiva la tía Adelaida se lleva el premio, una vez bailando con el tío Harry la quebradita le hizo la quebradora…

* * *

><p>Una semana antes de la entrada de Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George y Harry recibieron sus cartas de reingreso a Hogwarts con la lista de libros y con las notificaciones eventuales que se hacían en esa carta, mientras los jóvenes se dedicaban a revisar la lista de libros y las notificaciones una junta se desarrollaba abajo en el salón, juntas donde Harry, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley no podían asistir, Rems, Annie y Dora, siendo un poco más conciliadores no asistían para hacerles compañía pero Johnny, Gideon y Siri lo hacían para mantenerse al tanto. Solo miembros de más alta confianza de Dumbledore estaban ahí: Moody, Kingsley, Snape (con muchas quejas y un intento de Anne de meterle la cabeza en el retrete) Minerva, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Sirius, Anne, Remus y Tonks, además de por supuesto, el líder de la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore.<p>

-¿Aun no descubren cual fue la intercepción?- pregunto Bill preocupado a Helena que negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-La misión seguía con normalidad, como lo habíamos planeado, Ted y yo vigilando la profecía como unos brujos visitantes cuando sentimos esa perturbación- dijo Helena tensa- solo estoy segura que fue alguien que viajo en el tiempo, dejo la misma sensación mágica…

-Charlus y yo nos aparecimos de inmediato donde se sintió- dijo Shannon- no encontramos rastros más que de un viaje… en el tiempo…

-¿Los habrán seguido?- pregunto Arthur preocupado.

-Dumbledore sospecha que así es…- dijo Ted angustiado- ahora más que nunca debemos de estar vigilantes, los mortifagos de mi época son más peligrosos que la de esta época… saben a que vinimos y saben como ayudar a Voldemort a ganar…

-No es que tengamos una idea exacta de que se necesite para que Voldemort gane- dijo Charlus- pero si sabemos que ellos están más informados que nosotros… ellos saben la forma de evitar que protecciones funcionen contra maldiciones imperdonables…

-Harry descubrió algunos métodos para que estas no siempre funcionen- explicó Ted al resto de la Orden que lo miraban asombrados- se que para evitar que el cruciatus deje de funcionar es que sientas una gran rabia, intencional o no, la rabia bloquea ese hechizo… la tristeza bloquea el imperius, se que Harry nunca fue bueno en Oclumancia… en la academia nunca logró cerrar su mente a los demás, en fin, el caso es que la tristeza es un pensamiento que se instala como una nube en la cabeza de los demás, impide que la mente reciba ordenes… la depresión hace que las personas no sepan bien lo que hacen…

-¿La depresión?- pregunto interesado Kingsley.

-Bueno- dijo Helena- soy muy buena con las pociones, cuando mi padre murió envenene a mi profesor de pociones con una mala poción de _Filtro de paz_, lo bueno es que lo pudieron curar, lo malo es que me trono en la materia y por eso lo volví a envenenar una semana después… ¡Chin!, ¡se me salió!

-¡Dijiste que yo le había dado algo pasado!- dijo indignado Charlus- me castigaron por un mes pensando que le había dado algo mohoso…

-Al punto- dijo Snape fríamente mientras Charlus y Helena discutían por su lado.

-Bueno, eso es por lo general lo que funciona… se que para la Avada no hay hechizo protector posible, excepto… un sacrificio… pero eso no será necesario siempre y cuando tomemos medidas cuanto antes- repuso Charlus de repente muy serio y al siguiente momento muy enérgico- así que, todo deberá seguir con normalidad, todos deberemos de fingir que no sabemos nada de la llegada de los mortifagos de nuestra época, además de que tal vez y solo tal vez deberíamos ampliar el circulo de la Orden…

-Creo que te refieres a reclutar muggles, o ¿me equivoco Charlus?- hablo Dumbledore viendo a Helena y a Ted que de repente parecían muy sorprendidos- Helena, exactamente ¿Qué tan distribuida esta tu familia muggle en Inglaterra?...

-Bien, descontando a los que aun no nacemos… en toda Inglaterra- dijo Helena ante el asombro de todos- por eso las reuniones se hacen en la casa del tío abuelo Billy, es la que esta más céntrica y nadie se queja de que le queda más lejos que otros, técnicamente a todos nos queda igual…

-Helena, ¿tu familia estuvo involucrada en la tercera Orden del Fénix?..

-Sí, ellos nos permitieron usar sus casas como puntos de conexión, así como conectamos la casa Malfoy con Grimmauld Place y nuestra casa con la casa de Andrómeda- explico a el resto de la Orden que observaban asombrados a los chicos- las conexiones las realizo Rems en una noche, era el único que podía usar la aparición sin ser detectado por el Rastro mientras nosotros intentábamos localizar al resto de los Weasley y conocidos para que escaparán… llegamos a tiempo con algunos, otros no… pero Rems logró conectar todas las casas… todas ocultas con el encantamiento Fidelio… Rems es el dueño de todas las direcciones…

-Tienen un hijo asombroso- dijo Dumbledore a Ted y Helena que trataban de no parecer demasiados satisfechos de si mismos- tener solo diecisiete y tener esas habilidades… en fin, ¿Creen que Rems pueda volver hacerlo?

-Nos cansamos que sí- dijo Johnny- es muy hábil, más de lo que todos creen… el problema estará en convencer a nuestra familia de que nos ayude…

-Mi padre aun ni siquiera planea tenerme- dijo Helena pensativa- me parezco demasiado a mi madre… tal vez… ay no sé…

-Pensaremos que hacer o como convencerlo- hablo Moody- inclusive lo obligaremos…

-No funcionara- dijo Ted- mi suegro es una persona amable, más no tonta… trabaja en estos momentos en la unidad elite de la Scottland Yard, será difícil que lo intimiden, además… creo que el realmente conoce el mundo de la magia o por lo menos lo sospechaba desde antes… Johnny trae el álbum de fotos del abuelo que esta en la bolsa de tu madre…

Johnny salió corriendo de la sala cerrando la puerta detrás de si, Ted bostezo ampliamente cansado, la reunión se había alargado más de lo que tenían planeado y ya deseaba poder comer, las personas de la Orden lo miraban asombrados, Dumbledore parecía analizarlo como con rayos x y Ted no podía sentirse más incomodo aun.

-Son unos magníficos lideres, Ted, Charlus- declaró de repente Dumbledore mientras los aludidos volteaban a verlo lentamente- creo que realmente estaríamos perdidos si no los tuviéramos…

-Lo harían bien, hasta donde sabrían… ya después nos tocaba a nosotros otra vez- dijo Charlus como restándole importancia al asunto, pero se había puesto rojo.

-Esto es increíble… ¡El gran Charlus Black esta avergonzado!- se burlo de él Helena- ¡eso si no esperaba ver…!

Charlus le lanzo un periódico que Shannon leía a la cara, pronto todos comprendieron que era un grave error hacer eso, puesto que Helena se puso de pie y Charlus salió corriendo de la sala, Ted hizo el intento de ponerse de pie pero desistió cuando Helena saco la varita, Shannon si se puso de pie y siguió a los dos adultos, un segundo después Shannon regreso impulsada y fue sentada en la silla que momentos antes había abandonado.

-¡Déjalo vivo!- grito Shannon algo preocupada- ¡Lo necesito vivo!...

-Claro que lo dejará vivo- repuso Ted no muy convencido mientras miraba sus pulgares como si fueran fascinantes- le romperá una pierna… tal vez las dos, pero nada más grave que eso…

Remus miro a Sirius que estaba algo pálido y atento a los ruidos que venían de la casa; pronto se hizo el silencio mientras esperaban el regreso de Johnny, Helena y Charlus, el primero que volvió fue Charlus, tenia un chipote enorme en la frente y detrás de él volvía Helena muerta de la risa, Johnny venia detrás de ellos y no parecía entender que había pasado.

-El tío Charlus se estampo contra la pared y mamá riéndose a carcajadas lo ayudo a ponerse de pie… murmuraba algo de Karma o yo que sé- dijo Johnny al resto que respiraron aliviados al comprender que por lo menos en ese momento, no habría sangre en la casa.

-Gracias- dijo Ted tomando el álbum con mucho cuidado se lo paso inmediatamente a Dumbledore el mago lo recorrió con ojos asombrados, miro y miro entre las paginas varias veces, al cerrarlo miro a Helena.

-¿Eres 100% de origen muggle Helena?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-Hasta donde sé, sí lo soy, mi madre no era bruja… lo hubiera sabido porque ella murió cuando tenía seis años… en mi familia materna no hay ni un solo indicio de magia en la familia y en la familia de mi padre mucho menos… ¿Por qué la…?

-Tu padre es un Caza magos- declaro con firmeza Dumbledore- es decir, tu padre esta ligado al mundo mágico, aunque el no lo sepa de manera directa, es una especie de contra balance… nosotros vanidosos y creyéndonos invencibles y la misma naturaleza nos ha puesto a enemigos casi invencibles, Helena tu padre se daba cuenta de cosas más fácilmente que los demás porque el percibía el mundo mágico… me explicaré, esto es algo que no se menciona en Historia de la Magia o si pero nadie le hace caso a Binns, antes de que se estableciera el decreto de secreto de la magia a los muggles, estos sabían de nuestra existencia, muchos de ellos temerosos, decidieron exterminarnos y por eso una facción de magos oscuros decidieron asesinarlos, creo si más no me equivoco que Esteban es un apellido poco común en Inglaterra porque no es de aquí…

-El abuelo John vino de México hace unos años, para ayudar en la reconstrucción de Inglaterra después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial… aquí se caso y decidió vivir aquí…- dijo Helena sorprendida- un momento… ¿me esta diciendo que la razón por la que soy una bruja y por la que mi padre fue asesinado fue porque podría asesinar a magos?

-Lamento que sea así- dijo Dumbledore mientras asentía- son seres mágicos en primer orden, pero el Ministerio realmente no los controla porque… bueno, son difíciles de distinguir… su magia es extraordinaria, pero rara, son inmunes a hechizos comunes y generalmente pueden repeler agresiones físicas de manera extraordinaria…

Dumbledore mostró al resto de la orden un recorte de periódico donde se mostraba a un hombre salir ileso de una lluvia de balas donde murieron muchas personas, lo relevante era un circulo marcado con plumón rojo donde encerraba lo que indudablemente era un Thresthal, ese muggle había visto una criatura mágica que inclusive a los magos les estaba limitado.

-Creo que tu padre no se tomo tan sorprendente que fueras una bruja…- dijo Dumbledore

-Solo un poquito, que llamen a una chica bruja no es una buena manera de estar en la conversación…

-El caso es, Helena tu padre podría ser clave, así que si pudieras ayudarnos en la labor de convencerlo de unirse a la orden- dijo Dumbledore mientras la bruja se ponía ligeramente verde- no necesita ser ahora, lo que menos necesitamos en estos tiempos de ostracismo del ministerio es que se enteren de que la Orden tiene un Caza magos de su lado… Demos por terminado la reunión por ahora, sigan en sus puestos y Anne te encargo que tus contactos me informen de todo lo raro que pasé en el mundo muggle…

Todos se levantaban cuando Johnny, Siri y Gideon fueron detenidos por Dumbledore, que los hizo esperar un poco más que los demás, Helena no se dio cuenta porque se quejaba amargamente de que ya tenia un hambre espantosa y Molly decía muy contenta que esa noche haría albóndigas suizas, las favoritas de Helena.

-Temo pedirles que no digan nada de lo discutido a Harry y al resto, solo compártalo con miembros de la Orden, Fred y George deberán enterarse cuando se unan a la Orden oficialmente no antes…- los chicos asintieron antes de salir, se reunieron con Remus y Sirius que habían decidido esperarlos, cuando Dumbledore le pidió a Johnny que felicitara a Harry en su nombre un chillido de emoción venia del segundo piso.

-¡No grites en mi oído Molly!- grito Tonks.

-Ron y Hermione acaban de ser nombrados prefectos- dijo Ginny desde las escaleras a los confundidos que ya se dirigían con varita en mano al segundo piso- pero Harry fue nombrado Premio Anual lo que…

-Lo vuelve una especie de prefecto- termino Sirius ciertamente un poco decepcionado, Johnny se encogió de hombros y subió con paso rápido mientras esquivaba las bromas de Fred y George y retransmitió el mensaje de Dumbledore a Harry que parecía más contento.

-¡Tengo Hambre!- grito histérica Helena mientras Molly celebraba con Ron y Hermione su titulo y Harry no creía que eso estuviera pasando, no solo no había sido expulsado, estaba con una enorme familia, tenía un futuro por delante y ahora… era premiado con una de las máximas distinciones del colegio, eso era de locos, de locos de atar.


	9. Navidad y fiestas

**Capítulo 9 Navidad y fiestas **

Habían pasado varios meses desde que los chicos habían partido a Hogwarts y las cosas en el cuartel estaban más tranquilas, los nietos de Lupin se encargaban de recibir y enviar mensajes a los demás miembros de la orden, ellos eran menos vistosos que sus padres y podrían evitar fácilmente a los mortifagos, que, misteriosamente parecían mantenerse inactivos, Ted sospechaba que eso no podría ser por mucho tiempo.

-Recuérdenme reprocharle a Harry que no me cuente nada de los detalles de la Segunda Guerra mágica, ahora no se que sucede realmente en este momento- se quejo Charlus frente a su padre y Remus que le dirigieron una sonrisa muy amable mientras Tonks y Anne se dirigían a sentarse a la sala junto a ellos.

-Esta espera no le esta haciendo bien a Helena- dijo Tonks en voz baja y preocupada a Remus- parece que cada vez esta más histérica…

-Suele ponerse así bajo presión- dijo Charlus- pero se le pasará, Helena son de las que solo se bajan del mundo un rato pero se sube cuando uno menos se lo espera…

Al ver la cara de confusión de los presentes, se río un poco avergonzado, se rasco la cabeza y se estiro antes de explicarse.

-Cuando era niña, solía ver una caricatura que le gustaba mucho, cuando el personaje principal estaba cansado de su vida solía gritarle a la nada "¡que paren el mundo que aquí me bajo!"…

Los presentes se rieron comprendiendo lo que Helena estaba sintiendo, Sirius y Anne pasarían las fiestas en casa de Anne junto a Charlus, Shannon, Siri y Annie mientras Remus y Tonks lo harían en casa de la segunda con Ted, Helena, Rems, Gideon, Johnny y Dora.

-Le das nuestros saludos y mejore deseos a Andrómeda y a Ted- dijo Sirius a Tonks- estarán felices de verlos por las fiestas…

-Desearía que ustedes estuvieran con nosotros, pero Kingsley tiene razón: podrían sospechar- dijo Remus a Sirius que parecía estar compresivo, de repente una manada de _patronus_ aparecieron en la sala: tres lobos, un hombre lobo, un perro labrador negro y un águila real.

-Lo logramos- dijeron los _patronus_ al mismo tiempo antes de desaparecer, Tonks y Anne emitieron gritos de júbilo mientras Remus y Sirius se miraban orgullosos entre ellos, entraron en la sala a trote los Lupin y los Black felices.

-Al fin logramos comunicarnos con los _patronus_- anuncio alegre Dora mientras abrazaba a su abuelo que lo recibió contento- ¡Por fin podremos movernos con mayor utilidad!...

Mientras celebraban, un _patronus _ de lince entraba en la sala y anunciaba que Arthur estaba herido en San Mungo y que Harry junto a los Weasley se dirigían a Grimmauld Place, Remus y Sirius se miraron mutuamente, Tonks y Anne se levantaban apresuradas para poder ir a buscar a Molly.

-Tenemos que esperarlos- dijo Sirius a sus nietos y a los nietos de Lupin, que parecían dispuestos a salir a buscar a Arthur- los necesito aquí porque si todos salen y necesito un comunicador, un _patronus _ no será suficiente…

Remus y Tonks salieron rápidamente de Grimmauld Place para buscar a Molly, Anne salió de ahí para encontrar a Helena y Shannon para que se quedaran en el cuartel, Ted y Charlus eran informados por medio del _patronus_ de Sirius: un enorme perro que salió corriendo disparado.

Treinta minutos de espera desesperante, fue lo que sufrieron Sirius y el resto de los habitantes de la casa, cuando Harry y el resto de los Weasley aparecieron de inmediato les indicaron que se sentaran a esperar, lo malo fue los insultos de Fred a Sirius, lo que le costo una buena tunda por parte de Siri, cuando lograron separarlos, Fred tenia una cortada muy fea en la cabeza y se sujetaba las costillas.

-¡Estarán contentos!- grito Dora furiosa- ¿Qué no ven que hacer estupideces es lo que menos necesitamos ahora?... Fred y George vayan a tranquilizarse, Ginny y Ron, disculpen a este tuldo por su comportamiento… Harry ¿quieres dormir un rato?...

Las cosas se calmaron, Johnny y Gideon curaron a Fred que parecía más tranquilo, Dora aun reprendía a Siri y Annie junto a Rems y Sirius esperaban las noticias acerca de Arthur, Dora era muy severa, Harry recordó brevemente a Helena cuando se enojo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo tranquilo al ver como Dora trataba de mantener la calma del cuartel.

Un fogonazo se escucho en la cocina, una nota apareció de la nada y era de Molly, una nota donde indicaba que Arthur estaba vivo y que pronto llevaría más noticias, Sirius recibió la noticia un poco sombrío, notó de inmediato como la mirada de Fred se arrugaba un poco pero George sugirió esta ocasión ir a dormir para descansar, lo que fuera que pasará en la cabeza de Harry, Dora se lo saco de un golpe al jalarlo junto a Gideon a su habitación.

-Lamento tener que hacer esto- dijo Dora sacando un frasco de su pantalón de mezclilla- pero les ayudará a descansar…

Dora le dio un poco de poción de dormir sin soñar a Ron que cayo fulminado antes de dársela a Harry se le quedo viendo y después le dirigió una breve sonrisa.

-Ve el lado bueno Harry- dijo Dora suavemente- pasarás la Navidad aquí con Sirius, Anne y el resto de los chicos… nosotros nos iremos a casa de los abuelos Tonks… buenas noches…-Harry bebió la pócima y no supo nada de si mismo después de un rato….

Después del ataque de Arthur, la Orden fue convocada a una reunión extraordinaria por como se descubrió el ataque de Arthur, era más que obvio que Harry tenia una especie de conexión con Voldemort, pero no parecía llegar al extremo de una posesión, no cuando Johnny y Gideon lo habían defendido calurosamente con la entrevista que tuvieron con Ginny acerca de su problema de primer año en Hogwarts.

-No ven que necesita clases de Oclumancia- dijo Moody- no pueden negarlo, el chico podría en cualquier momento ser poseído por Voldemort…

-Que le de las clases Dumbledore- dijo de inmediato Sirius- nadie más podría…

-Es mejor que se las de Snape- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- será mejor porque no sabemos que pueden suceder durante esas clases… mi legeremancia es muy invasiva y dañina, lo podría dejar muy lastimado…

-Si piensa hacer eso, debería de confiar en Harry- dijo Helena abruptamente- explicarle porque tiene que aprender oclumancia con Snape, Harry no lo aguanta, va a terminar creyendo que lo hace solo para fastidiar…

-Harry debe saber solo que deba de saber-repuso Dumbledore- de darle más datos se asustaría, es solo un joven de quince años…

-Dora tiene quince años y ha logrado controlar a los gemelos Weasley sola… debería de dejar de subestimarnos solo por nuestra edad- dijo Rems algo molesto- estoy de acuerdo e informar a Harry, esta en la edad hormonal y creo que él no se desestresa con manualidades por la noche…

-¡Guacalá Rems!- grito Gideon mientras se frotaba los brazos, Johnny hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras Siri y Annie murmuraban algo que sonaba como "Fuera imágenes… fuera imágenes…", Dora sacudió la cabeza como espantando moscas.

-¡Es la verdad!- repuso Rems ignorando las miradas de desaprobación de su madre- deberíamos de confiar más en él…

-No- sentencio Dumbledore- Sirius serás el encargado de informarle a Harry, no quiero que nadie le informe de esto a Harry, esto es el más absoluto secreto…

Todos salieron al trote de la sala, donde estaban sentados trece personas exactamente, el resto estaba de pie, la primera en levantarse fue Helena que sin mucha convicción accedió a la petición que se le hacia absurda.

-Solo espero que no nos cueste una vida esta absurda petición…- dijo Helena casi inaudiblemente mientras abandonaba la sala seguida de su esposo que iba tan concentrado regañando a Rems que no se fijo en la preocupación de su esposa.

Harry paso parte de los días de vacaciones de Navidad encerrado en su habitación negándose a hablar con alguien, temía volver a lastimarlos o que él fuera el arma que buscaba Voldemort, Gideon y Johnny pasaban tiempo con él, Harry no podía encerrarse sin que ellos se metieran en su habitación debido principalmente a que ellos sabían como colarse en ellas, rápidamente Harry dejo de huir y empezó aceptar la compañía

-¡Quiero ir!- exclamo molesto Rems a sus hermanos mientras se sentaba en la cama con Harry y abrían los regalos que habían recibido por las fiestas, Hermione no se había ido a esquiar con sus padres como estaba planeado, pero las vacaciones de Sirius se alteraron al tener que quedarse en Grimmauld Place sin embargo se alegró de recibir a su prima Andrómeda y a su primo Ted Tonks, por quien el primogénito de Remus recibía su nombre, ambos eran agradables y su relación con Remus era ya muy buena pese a que empezó algo tirante: Remus era un hombre calmado y encantador, los trataba con mucho respeto no le veían ningún defecto, su pequeño problema peludo era lo de menos, en palabras de Ted, no podían discriminar si ellos sabían perfectamente lo que era la discriminación.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry a Rems que cambiaba su cabello a uno color negro y rojo alternadamente.

-Va a haber una fiesta en la disco que esta en la cuadra que sigue, pero dicen que es muy arriesgado ir, yo no lo creo, además necesitamos salir… por cierto Hermione nos esta ayudando a convencerlos así que nada de pleitos Johnny- advirtió Rems a su hermano que asintió con la cabeza.

-Hola- saludo Remus entrando en la habitación seguido de Tonks y Helena, pronto Dora se les unió

-La tercera guerra mundial ha estallado- declaro Dora mientras cerraba la puerta- como me quiero mucho no me pondré entre la Sra. Weasley y Shannon…

-¿Qué tan malo puedo ser?- pregunto Harry mientras se acomodaba para dar espacio a los nuevos invitados, Sirius entró corriendo junto a Anne y sus nietos, cerraron la puerta y le echaron un hechizo para que no se abriera.

-Si eso no responde tu pregunta, en una escala de uno al diez… yo diría que once- dijo Dora mientras se sentaba en el suelo para poder ofrecer espacio en esa pequeña habitación a los que llegaron.

-¿Quién va ganando?- pregunto Remus a Sirius que parecía espantado.

-Antes de que Shannon me aventará contra la pared, Molly iba en ventaja…

-¿Aun quieren ir a esa cosa?- pregunto Dora mientras acaba unas cajas delgadas y veía los dibujos de ellas…

-¿Qué clase de música es?- pregunto Harry presuponiendo que eran solamente CD´S

-No es disco de música, es un DVD, es de diferentes películas… en unos meses… si creo que sí los veras en acción, como Johnny y Gideon no van a Hogwarts ven mucho cine muggle, es muy bueno, ¡es increíble que sin magia la película sea genial!

-Hemos decidido quedarnos con Dora a ver esas… ¿películas?... bien, así nos libraremos de lo que quiera hacernos Molly- dijo Tonks alegremente mientras Remus asentía con la cabeza y Dora mostraba una enorme sonrisa- además si van a esa fies…

-¡PIEDAD!, ¡ABRANOS!- grito Ted mientras arañaba la puerta y un Charlus aterrado empezaba a empujarla, Sirius la abrió con un movimiento de varita y los dejo entrar, Ted entro a gatas junto a Charlus y se quedaron en el suelo- ¡Ya van con los cuchillos!...

Todos soltaron una carcajada general a la cual se unieron Charlus y Ted poco tiempo después cuando se tranquilizaron, pronto el padre de Dora se unió para ver las películas que pensaba ver con sus abuelos, Rems seguía abriendo los regalos con mucho entusiasmo hasta que Harry que empezaba a bostezar se desperezo iniciando una conversación.

-¿Cómo es que son la familia más grande de metamorfomagos de Inglaterra?- pregunto Harry a Rems que después de tallarse los ojos lo miro.

-Bueno… en general los poderes metamórficos no son hereditarios, pero papá cree que la presencia de la licantropía en nuestra sangre es la que hace que se manifieste… somos ya cinco metamorfomagos en la familia… somos un caso raro y único- dijo Rems despacio analizando como decirlo, Remus lo miraba sorprendido- en general solo usamos nuestros poderes metamórficos con facilidad, pero una vez papá pudo convertirse en metal tardo un rato en volver a ser él, pero en luna llena nuestros poderes se amplían podemos ser más fuertes… Johnny rompió una pared cuando tenia tres años de una patada… te darás una idea de que tan peligrosos somos a veces y no es necesario volvernos peludos… el tío Jean solía decir que ya éramos pequeños engendros, solo bastaba volvernos peludos y estaba todo listo…

Los presentes emitieron una sonora carcajada, Remus se sujeto el estomago de la risa mientras Sirius se limpiaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras Johnny, Dora y Rems los miraban bastantes ofendidos por como los consideraban bestias, Gideon se encogió de hombros.

-Eso me deja como el normal de la familia- declaro Gideon antes de que sus hermanos se atacaran de la risa, parecía una broma personal, el chico se mordió un pulgar como sintiendo culpa antes de que Helena le diera un golpe en la cabeza antes de abrazarlo- si, yo soy en definitiva el normal…

-Bueno- dijo Helena- yo no lo soy… ¿Teddy, recuerdas como papá dijo que se enteró de que yo venía en camino?

-¡Ha!, por supuesto, dijo que hubo una confusión… no me dio muchos detalles pero si me dijo algo que de pasión carnal y no se que más…

-Lo cierto es que, papá no siempre me dijo cosas, muchas veces papá solo decía cosas para que yo me sintiera mejor… la anormal de la familia soy yo…- declaro Helena ante la sorpresa de los demás.

-Creí que yo sería el anormal al ser un licántropo- dijo Remus suavemente mientras Helena lo miraba.

-El primer día que iba a entrar a Hogwarts mi tío Jean se subió al techo de la estación 9 ¾ para aventarse y que le tuvieran respeto… mi padre decidió bajarlo lanzándole piedras a la cabeza…

-Helena gritaba junto a nosotros "¡Salta!"- intervino Charlus comiéndose los chocolates de Harry que parecía aguantarse la risa junto al resto de la habitación, eso incluía a Remus.

-Además de que mi padre le gritaba que el único respeto que le tendrían seria el de su funeral- dijo Helena mirando a Remus- después de eso, los hombres lobo y metamorfomagos son totalmente normales… ¡Shannon es mi amiga!, ¡eso no es normal!...

-¡TE OÍ!- grito Shannon desde la planta baja mientras Helena ponía una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara y miraba a su familia algo asustada.

-Debería de correr, ¿verdad?- dijo Helena a Ted que asentía con la cabeza.

-Si, como cuando el primo Eddy rompió la taza del baño, la reparo con pegamento de la tía Alicia y se le pego en el trasero al tío abuelo Bill- dijo Ted cambiando el color de su cabello a uno color violeta.

-Ese es el color de la risa de papá- dijo Rems mientras se mordía los labios- pocas veces no puede aguantar ponerlo, eso quiere decir que fue más gracioso de lo que dice…

-¡Es que el tío abuelo Bill salió sin pantalones a perseguir a Eddy por toda la cuadra!, después papá lo tuvo que sacar de la cárcel por comportamiento impúdico- dijo Helena muy seria- fue genial que Eddy dijera que se iba a la Patagonia para comprarse zapatos…

-¿Se le pego en el trasero?- pregunto Sirius conmocionado de la risa

-¿Cómo se lo quitaron?- pregunto Anne

-¿Qué hacías ahí?- pregunto Remus a Ted que no se aguantaba la risa.

-Ese verano me invitaron a pasarlo en la casa de Helena, no me pareció mal y su papá siempre fue muy amable, jamás me trato mal ni diferente- dijo Ted- soy hijo de héroes, eso es ser prácticamente de la realeza en la escuela, Helena, Shannon y Charlus fueron mis únicos amigos de verdad…

-Pero enemigos en el Quiditch- dijo Helena- yo era buscadora de Gryffindor y Ted lo era de Hufflepuff, nos gustaba jugar mucho en el campo hasta que uno de Slytherin me dio con una blugdger en la cabeza y caí de 15 metros… en venganza obligue a Ted a ganarles y hacerlos papilla puesto que mi equilibrio no estaba bien y no podía volar…

-Recuerdo esos días- dijo Charlus- "Lo harás por que jugar Quiditch fue idea de **TÚ ** loco padrino, porque eres un insecto insignificante y porque te aplastaré si no lo haces…" con esas hermosas palabras Ted se animo mucho, en especial por que Helena había perfeccionado los hechizos de corte y la verdad pensábamos que si lo haría… teníamos 14 años, edad perfecta para pensar en una sola cosa…

-Homicidio- dijo Remus ante el asombro de todos menos de Sirius- Canuto planeaba matar a Snape cada dos días…

-Jamás me dejaste intentarlo- suspiro Sirius alicaído mientras los demás se reían, Harry ni siquiera noto cuando se sentó junto a Sirius y permitió a Anne abrazarle, un leve toque en la puerta lo saco de su refugio, Charlus y Ted miraron a Sirius y a Remus.

-Me aventaron contra la pared- dijo Sirius tratando de zafarse de abrir.

-Me lanzaron un cuchillo y además me castigaron sin sexo por una semana- dijo Charlus enfadado.

-Sera castigo para ti, pero a nosotros nos van a dejar dormir- dijo Harry que ya había sufrido parte del insomnio nocturno por las "despedidas"

-Yo voy- dijo Tonks- aun no me ha tocado ningún golpe…

Se levanto a metamorfomaga y dejo entrar a Shannon que parecía algo contenta.

-Podrán ir- dijo a los chicos que celebraban excepto Dora y Ginny, la primera no iba a ir y la segunda no podía ir la condición es que vaya algún adulto, nos he ofrecido chicos, pero… no pongas esa cara Ginny logre convencer a tu mamá de que vayas, nosotros te cuidaremos…

Shannon miro a Helena, Ted y a su esposo, Rems y los demás se pusieron a buscar que llevar o no llevar, Dora eligió las películas a ver con sus abuelos, Harry no sabia que hacer hasta que Ron y los gemelos lo sacudieron mientras Ginny le pedía prestada ropa a Dora para ir como una muggle a ese lugar.

-¡También vas!- grito Ron- eso le costo un poco a Hermione pero iras porque ella también lo hará…

La noche que salieron, los adultos miraban la película que Dora había proyectado, se trataba de una película algo fuerte pero entretenida, el titulo era _The Fine Art of Love_, pero era menos fuerte que la primera que habían visto: _Naked de Mike Leigh_, pronto Sirius, Anne, Molly, Arthur (que ya había salido del hospital), Remus y Tonks comprendieron que la edad de la chica no tenia nada que ver con su mentalidad.

-Johnny tuvo un proyecto de cine, para hacerlo le toco ver un montón de películas por eso las he visto todas y me fascinan, papá hechizo mi reproductor para que aunque no hubiera electricidad pudiera entretenerme- dijo Dora al señor Weasley que parecía sumamente interesado en la película y el aparato reproductor, Sirius y Anne compartían una manta para abrazarse mientras Remus y Tonks abrazaban a Dora que estaba en medio de ellos.

Pasaron las horas y decidieron dejar descansar el "Maratón de películas" puesto que ya eran las dos de la mañana y pronto se escucho como los chicos llegaban a la casa, primero entro Rems que parecía muy aturdido y con la playera desacomodada, Gideon y Johnny solo parecían felices y cansados, Fred y George tenían una cara de haber pasado el mejor día de su vida, pronto Ted entraría con Ginny que parecía contenta ante el desagrado de Ted que miro hacia atrás, Helena ayudaba a Harry a entrar a la casa, el chico parecía a punto de dormirse, estaba ebrio y lleno de algo que parecía queso para nachos, Charlus traía a Ron como un saco de papas en su hombro y Shannon cargaba a Hermione, dejaron a los jóvenes ebrios en los sillones y suspiraron con fastidio.

-Puedo saber Siri, ¿Por qué le pusiste vodka al refresco de Ron, Harry y Hermione?...- pregunto suavemente Ted al chico que entro junto a su hermana detrás de ellos

-Es que estaba todo muy aburrido…

-¡Te pareció divertido que esta comadreja borracha se le aventara a una chava, la pusiera a bailar música electrónica y después le hiciera la quebradora!- grito Ted furioso señalando a Ron- Le sonó la espalda como matraca… Johnny tuvo que llamarle a la ambulancia y luego este idiota va y le pregunta que si puede darle su número para ir bailar después… ¿No se te ocurrió que la chica con la espalda hecha charamusca no quisiera volver a bailar en toda su vida?

-¡Pero fue genial!- exclamo George con una sonrisa.

-¡Que genial ni que mi abuelo bailara en tanga en el metro de Londres!- exclamo Charlus molesto- luego Rems, Gideon, Fred y George ligando a cuanta chica tuvieran enfrente como si fuera la primera vez que ven a tantas mujeres… el pecho se les lleno de direcciones y números telefónicos…

-¡No me ofendas!- exclamo Gideon- también tengo marcas en la espalda…

-Luego, Ginny desaparece un rato con Annie porque querían saber cuanto duraba un tatuaje, Harry se pone hasta las chanclas, cayéndose en el recipiente del queso de las botanas…

-¡No me caí!- grito Harry reclamándole a la nada- no te muevas mucho Shannon que no te veo bien… me empujaron que es muy diferente…

-Y ahora hay que esperar que Hermione vuelva en si- dijo Helena que parecía algo histérica, se levanto y le alzo la playera a la chica a la altura de la espalda baja, tenia un tatuaje- ¿Creen que lo note?...

-Por Dios- musito Remus algo abochornado

-¡Eso ni siquiera esta terminado!- dijo Sirius algo preocupado y divertido- ¡Vaya que se divirtieron!...

Ted, Helena, Charlus y Shannon casi se sueltan a llorar mientras Remus enviaba a todos a dormir, Gideon se levanto un poco divertido mientras veía a su hermana menor aguantarse la risa que trataba de no sacar para que su padre no explotara del coraje.

-Cumplieron el objetivo de la fiesta- dijo Dora lentamente- se divirtieron, entonces… ¡fue todo un éxito!...

-¡Ay por Dios Dora, somos más anormales que los Simpson!- lloró Helena mientras Tonks y Remus trataban de ayudar a subir a Hermione a su cuarto y Molly se disponía a poner a sus hijos en su lugar, Sirius y Anne se aguantaban la risa mientras Sirius se llevaba a Harry como saco de papas en la espalda, apenas lo acomodaba cuando el desastre ocurrió: Harry le vomito la espalda.

-¿Puedes…?- pregunto Sirius a Anne que con un movimiento de varita le limpio la espalda, Dora y Gideon se miraron e hicieron muecas de asco, sus padres le ordenaron ir a la cama, mientras Ted miraba a sus hijos ir a la cama se le escapo una sonrisita de satisfacción.

-Mañana será un día muy divertido- dijo Ted de repente malicioso con un tono de cabello negro azabache- mañana habrá un "Centro de readaptación para alcohólicos juveniles" un "Centro de curación para traseros inflamados" pobre Fred y George, lo bueno es que nunca me pegaron… y finalmente, Harry recibirá mañana la noticia de que tendrá clases privadas con Snape…

**Continuara :) **


End file.
